


...и слезы Скал осушит Ветер...

by lady_almi



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: Ричард Окделл — полуэльф, способный слышать голос Скал.
Relationships: Egmont Oakdell/Aerinel, Egmont Oakdell/Mirabella Oakdell, Iris Oakdell/Reginald Larak, Mirabella Oakdell/Karlos Alva
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> первый макси, который я написала. ему тоже около трех лет, прошу принять во внимание.
> 
> беты - Svir, Грабари и Alkar.

_Совершите чудо - руку протяните,  
Надо, чтобы в дружбу верил каждый человек.  
("Землю обмотали..." из к/ф "Семь стариков и одна девушка")_

**ГЛАВА 1**

_В тесной комнате спины нам гнет потолок,  
В тесной комнате мира идейный поток  
Заливается в уши, велит не мешать,  
Так находится тот, кто умеет дышать.  
(Ясвена «Трубадур»)_

***

Сын Эдварда Окделла родился в 358 году в самый длинный день месяца Летних Скал. Повелитель Скал, взглянув на ребенка, сморщился, будто съел что-то кислое, и пробормотал: «Весь в мать!» Мальчика, болезненного и тихого, даже не закричавшего с первого раза, назвали Эгмонтом. Герцогиня Шарлотта дала ребенку второе имя — Натан, но никто, кроме неё, не называл графа Горика так. Эдвард уделял сыну мало времени: раз в неделю он заходил в детскую, где Эгмонт проводил почти все своё время, и, остановившись у косяка, смотрел на играющего в солдатики ребенка. Иногда Повелитель Скал присоединялся к малышу. Мальчик избегал смотреть на отца прямо, если же их взгляды случайно пересекались, то Эдвард видел в расширившихся зрачках сына страх загнанного вепря. Эгмонт не любил встречи с отцом, тот казался ему далеким и грозным. Мать, ласковая, с пугливыми глазами лани, вздрагивала, когда слышала голос супруга. Ее выдали замуж за Повелителя Скал в шестнадцать, и с тех пор она находилась в Надоре, где страдала от постоянных придирок своей свекрови. Повелитель Скал же вечно пропадал в столице, спуская там и без того небольшое состояние, оставшееся от былого величия рода.

***

Эгмонт не помнил, что он подумал в тот момент, когда вдовствующая герцогиня Окделл вошла в его комнату и, остановившись перед креслом мальчика, сказала: «Ваш отец мертв, Эгмонт. Теперь вы — Повелитель Скал». Кажется, тогда он посмотрел на бабушку и спокойно продолжил играть в солдатиков. Он до сих пор помнил, какие они были — тяжелые оловянные, выкрашенные в черно-белые цвета королевской гвардии. Местами эмаль облупилась от неосторожного обращения, и тогда солдатик отливал серебристым металлом. Эти игрушки иногда снились Эгмонту в кошмарах. Он шел по снегу сквозь строй недвижных фигур, а прямо перед ним, на алой простыне, лежал отец. Мраморное лицо бледнело на кровавом убранстве ложа. Мать приблизилась к нему и сказала: «Подойди, поздоровайся с отцом!» Эгмонт подошел мелкими шажочками, остановился у постели Повелителя Скал, наклонился, чтобы произнести приветствие, и тут Эдвард подскочил в совершенно невозможном прыжке, выхватив неведомо откуда взявшийся топор. Отец побежал на сына, а его глаза горели лиловым, нездешним огнем. От таких снов Эгмонт просыпался в холодном поту и долго не мог отдышаться. Иногда он кричал, и тогда приходила герцогиня Эдит, строго смотрела на мальчика, от чего тот покорно съеживался и забирался обратно в постель.

Смысл сказанного герцогиней Эдит дошел до Эгмонта только через неделю, когда он понял, что отец больше не вернется, и никто не будет рассказывать о сражениях. Эдвард, пребывая в хорошем расположении духа, с увлечением «живописал» о древних баталиях. Эгмонт, осознав все это, впал в истерику, бабушка стояла рядом, молча смотря на рыдающего внука, а после спокойно сказала: «Я не хочу ваших видеть слез». Эти слова тяжелым грузом висели над детством Эгмонта. Он разучился давать волю чувствам, разучился принимать решения, если они противоречили мнению бабушки. Теперь лоб Эгмонта был постоянно нахмурен, и со стороны Повелитель Скал казался куда старше своего возраста. В пятнадцать лет к нему пришло понимание, что, скорее всего, он женится только по приказу матери отца, и это-то угнетало больше всего. 

Правда, в унылом детстве встречались и маленькие радости. Например, учитель фехтования Эшли Гордон, который поднимал настроение хмурого герцога одним словом. Ментор, преподававший словесность, научил Эгмонта отличать правду ото лжи в речи людей. Хотя самому учителю это умение не очень-то помогло: его заманили в подворотню и по-тихому убили. Именно тогда Эгмонт понял цену словам и почти перестал обращать на них внимания, замечая только поступки. Порой человек мог ругаться, кричать, а в решающий момент закрыть тебя от выстрела.

***

В 377 году Эгмонт уехал служить в Торку, получил под командование полк численностью в сто человек и стал «отцом» для своих солдат. Однако он всегда чувствовал в себе червоточину, знал, что, попав под суровый взгляд бабушки, не решится противостоять. Солдаты любили его, и среди них он смог найти себе верного друга — Вильяма Чампмана, быстро дослужившегося до майора не столько благодаря их дружбе, сколько собственной доблести и удаче. Вильям — высокий, с черными волосами — был уроженцем небольшой деревни Карлстон недалеко от замка Окделлов. Чампман — единственный, кому доверял Эгмонт, остальные вели себя как лизоблюды, и лишь Вильям не боялся сказать герцогу, что тот иногда бывает просто идиотом.

***

Эгмонт шел, осторожно переставляя ноги, Вильям следовал за ним. В горах любое неосторожное движение может стать последним. Герцогу не было страшно — в Надоре он забирался и выше. Здесь, в Торке, скалы низкие, засыпанные снегом. Ветер сметал его с уступов, бросая в лицо тем, кто по своей дурости забрался сюда. А герцог Окделл продолжал идти, пытаясь развеять тяжесть, лежавшую у него на сердце. Вчера пришло письмо, где говорилось, что его мать умерла, а герцогиня Эдит настаивает на окончании службы в армии и немедленной женитьбе на Мирабелле Карлион. Эгмонт ничего не чувствовал. Он замерз, а эмоциям нужно тепло, которого у него было катастрофически мало. Вильям тенью маячил за спиной, не мешая мыслям спокойно течь в голове у Эгмонта. Мать никогда не была для герцога близким человеком. Ее образ мелькал где-то на периферии сознания серой тенью, никогда не приближаясь к черной, отпечатавшейся на зрачках, фигуре герцогини Эдит. Она нависала над маленьким мальчиком — юношей — мужчиной, диктуя свою волю.

Образ бабки встал перед глазами: седые волосы, забранные в пучок, черное в пол платье с красными вставками и выцветшие, белые глаза, заглядывающие прямо в сердце. От этого взгляда не укрывалась ни одна ложь, ни одна проказа. Эгмонту когда-то казалось, что бабушка может читать его мысли. Лицо у герцогини было в морщинах, и думалось, что в них, как в сети, путаются ее чувства. 

Эгмонт шел, бездумно переставляя ноги, хотя это и было опасно. Задумчивость не покидала его лица, и внезапный крик стал неожиданностью. Вопль донёсся откуда-то снизу. Вильям посоветовал подождать, не нестись сломя голову, но герцог Окделл быстро и осторожно спустился к едва заметной расщелине. У входа в нее стоял волк и рычал на что-то или кого-то, кто затаился между узкими каменными стенами. Эгмонт выстрелил. Зверь, взвыв, повернул к нему большую лобастую голову. Вильям неторопливо взвел курок за спиной своего друга и, прицелившись, попал волку в глаз, после чего оттащил тушу животного в сторону, а Окделл спустился в расщелину.

На снегу со сломанной ногой сидела эрэа. Одежда ее совсем не подходила к ледяному спокойствию, царившему вокруг. Разве кто-то в здравом уме выйдет в морозный день из дома в одном легком, судя по всему, шёлковом платье и меховой накидке, едва прикрывающей плечи? 

Эгмонт подошел к ней, спросил: «Прекрасная госпожа, вы заблудились?» Этот вопрос был неуместен здесь, но ничего больше ему в голову не пришло. «Прекрасная госпожа» ответила на незнакомом герцогу наречии и зябко поежилась. Эгмонт решил, что не подобает мужчине оставлять эрэа замерзать в горах. Он подхватил оказавшуюся легкой незнакомку на руки и, сделав знак Вильяму следовать за ним, осторожно пошел к раскинувшемуся вдалеке лагерю.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

_Небо, это воля твоя —  
Греть бережно, любя.   
По Солнцу, по Солнцу живет Земля моя.   
По Солнцу, по Солнцу иду, живу я.   
По Солнцу, по Солнцу живет Земля моя.   
По Солнцу, по Солнцу я...   
(Солнечные барды «По Солнцу»)_

***

Мирабелла-Моника Карлион всегда утверждала, что помнит день своего рождения: пятнадцатый день Зимних Ветров 358 года. Ей казалось, она видит белый потолок и голубое одеяло, на которое ее приняли из утробы роженицы. Мать, графиня Ева Карлион, всегда смеялась над этой странной выдумкой дочери. Отец, Хьюго, граф Карлион, в ответ говорил, что, кажется,это называется ложными воспоминаниями, а после отворачивался от Мирабеллы и вновь погружался в бумаги. Различных свитков, книг и просто отдельных деловых листов было в их доме множество. Её, еще маленькую тогда восьмилетнюю девочку, посвящали не только в изящные движения вальса, но и в тонкости управления небольшим наделом. Мирабелле нравилось это, но усталость иногда брала свое: она могла заснуть прямо на незаконченных расчетах, когда ей было всего двенадцать лет. Маленькая графиня считала, что такое детство — абсолютно нормально. Хотя ее единственный друг, сын повара — Джонатан или, как она его называла, Джо, — смеялся над ней и говорил, что дети должны играть, а не подсчитывать доходы и расходы. Мол, это — дело взрослых. Мирабелла, подбоченившись, отвечала, что простолюдины, возможно, и могут играть, но они — графы… О, они обязаны работать, чтобы иметь много денег. Зачем им огромные богатства, Мирабелла не понимала, а Джо снова смеялся над этим. 

Когда ей исполнилось пятнадцать, им запретили видеться, а отец, узнав, что встречи продолжаются, озверел и велел высечь юношу. Моника, рыдая, сказала, что ненавидит свое графское происхождение. Нет, она не хотела выйти за Джо, но он был ее единственным другом с пяти лет. Остальные просто не интересовали юную графиню. Джонатан, уезжая к постаревшему отцу в провинцию, предсказал ей: «Ты полюбишь, но тебе не суждено быть с твоим возлюбленным, а семя его выродится». Мирабелла тогда только рассмеялась, обругав его за «пугание графини», чмокнула — совсем не по-благородному — в щеку и убежала обратно в дом. Джо вытер влажную от поцелуя щеку и отправился вперед по дороге. Больше они никогда не виделись.

***

Когда юной графине исполнилось шестнадцать, отец и мать с радостью отвезли ее в столицу. Мирабелле предстояло стать фрейлиной при дворе Ее Величества Алисы. Королева, полная женщина с одутловатым лицом, ласково приняла ее, потрепала по щеке, сказала что-то о платье, но тут же забыла о своей новоиспеченной фрейлине, стоило в покои войти королю Франциску. Алиса преобразилась: перед молодыми девушками стояла величественная повелительница, способная карать и миловать. 

«Будь здесь какой-нибудь поэт, он бы уже читал свою хвалебную оду», — подумалось Мирабелле. 

— Добрый день, Ваше Величество, — медленно и тихо начала Алиса. — Как ваше здоровье, супруг мой? 

— Благодарю вас, — неприязненно ответил Франциск. Было заметно, что ему неприятно разговаривать с женой. — Мы намерены сообщить вам о бале, который состоится на следующей неделе в честь дня рождения дочери герцога Фомы. Вы приглашены, извольте присутствовать, — король направился к массивным дверям, но остановился. — Мы желаем видеть вас в тех подвесках, которые Мы подарили вам в прошлом году.

Когда Франциск вышел из покоев, Алиса устало опустилась в кресло, приказала обмахивать ее веером. Потом шепнула несколько слов какой-то девице — Констанции, кажется, — и велела фрейлинам заняться рукоделием. Мирабелле пришла в голову идея вышить васильки. Королева странно посмотрела на нее, но ничего не сказала. 

Вечером состоялся бал. Мирабелла, юная и уверенная в себе, легко кружилась в вальсе. Многие приезжие провинциалки завистливо поглядывали на ее богато расшитое платье и дорогие украшения. 

Все оказалось не так, как представляла себе Мирабелла. Ни многочисленных балов, ни, тем более, самого прекрасного мужчины королевства, упавшего к ее стопам, не было. Пока к ее ногам упал, в прямом смысле, лишь поскользнувшийся родственник Вальтера Придда — некий Пьер фон Бех. Все это стало слишком большим разочарованием для молодой девушки, и последующую ночь Мирабелла провела в слезах и раздумьях о своей будущей судьбе. Ведь если на ней никто не женится, она так и останется старой девой! Вот Арлетта Рафиано, вернее уже Савиньяк, в четырнадцать вышла замуж… Говорят, там была скандальная история, но это так романтично! Вот бы и ей сбежать с каким-нибудь герцогом, который будет любить ее до умопомрачения. С этими мыслями Мирабелла заснула спокойным сном.

***

Дни потянулись сплошной серой чередой. Иногда графине Карлион казалось: все почти хорошо, она привыкла к однообразной дворцовой жизни. Что ей нравятся, вправду нравятся, медленные придворные танцы, хотя они утомляют, если провести целый вечер на ногах. От ярких камзолов и платьев часто рябило в глазах, и Мирабелла скучала по Джонатану, носившему всегда однообразную коричневую одежду. А еще — графиня мечтательно вздохнула, когда Пьер фон Бех кружил ее в вальсе — Джо умел рассказывать удивительные легенды. 

Мирабелла всю жизнь помнила одну: о сказочном короле Артуре, который собрал рыцарей Круглого Стола для помощи людям. Графиня отдалась во власть воспоминаний: Джонатан подмигивал и говорил, что может отвести «юную леди» в то место, где когда-то царствовал легендарный рыцарь. Леди смеялась, но соглашалась. Он действительно отводил Мирабеллу к огромной каменной плите, отдаленно напоминающей круг. Тогда девочка замирала в немом восторге, а Джо спокойно стоял рядом, насмешливо глядя на нее. 

Пьер прервал ее воспоминания своим неловким па, и Мирабелла почти упала. Неожиданно она почувствовала чьи-то руки на своей талии. Ее осторожно привели в вертикальное положение, она стремительно повернулась к своему спасителю. Перед ней стоял высокий молодой человек. Чтобы разглядеть его лицо, ей пришлось поднять голову. Незнакомец рассмеялся, его карие глаза весело сверкнули из-под черных бровей. Темные, отливающие синевой волосы, рассыпались по плечам. Молодой человек поклонился, Мирабелла сделала книксен, а через минуту они кружились в захватывающем дух танце — музыканты как раз заиграли что-то быстрое и веселое. 

Перед сном Мирабелла еще раз задумалась, кем же был тот загадочный незнакомец. На балу ей не удалось узнать его имени, мужчина быстро удалился. Графиня Карлион так и заснула, раздумывая о прошедшем бале.


	3. Chapter 3

_Счастье даёт нам силы  
В этом безумном мире.   
Разве мы согрешили, если мы полюбили?   
(Мюзикл «Ромео и Джульетта», «Финал. Счастье.»)_

***

Эгмонт выяснил, что незнакомку звали Айринэль. Она не говорила на талиг, и ему приходилось посвящать много времени ее обучению. Общались они знаками, но иногда Эгмонту казалось: Айри читает его мысли. Приблизительная история, рассказанная ею, выглядела примерно так: в своем мире она являлась дочерью короля эльфов и ради собственного развлечения приказала придворным магам построить портал с незаданной точкой выхода. Шагнув из теплой залы в пылающий зев перехода, она вывалилась в неизвестных горах, где провела несколько часов, пытаясь набрести на жилье. Однако попала Айринэль в логово волка, очень огорченного этим обстоятельством и вознамерившегося съесть незваную гостью. Именно от этого страшного серого чудовища её спас Эгмонт. Кто такие эльфы, он не знал, но сделал вывод из путаных объяснений спасенной, что это прекрасные люди, живущие вечно, но могущие умереть от чего угодно, кроме старости. Айринэль быстро учила новый язык и все больше и больше проникалась благодарностью к своему учителю и спасителю. Она знала: Эгмонт имеет высокий чин и постоянно занят, но ведь он уделял ей столько времени!

Юная, по эльфийским меркам, девушка еще никогда не испытывала даже мимолетной влюбленности, но о любви знала, как ей казалось, все. Не зря же лучшие менестрели пели во дворце ее отца баллады об этом высоком чувстве. Айри понимала: то, что рождалось у нее внутри во время общения с Эгмонтом, могло стать началом чего-то большего… Возможно, союзом не только двух сердец, но и двух миров? Мечты, смутные, неосознанные, светлые, витали в комнате, выделенной ей по просьбе герцога Окделла. Когда Эгмонт заходил в «светлицу» своей «прекрасной дамы», как он иногда почтительно называл Айринэль, его сердце заходилось бешеным стуком, но герцогское воспитание не давало ему показать истинных чувств. Он хотел, очень хотел, всегда сидеть у ног эльфийки, но понимал, что это невозможно. Тень герцогини Эдит все еще висела над его жизнью черным коршуном.

***

В тот день, когда Эгмонт шел к Айри для объяснения, стояла мерзкая слякотная погода. Шаркая по лужам, герцог пытался подобрать слова. Что сказать? Как признаться? Ведь невозможно-невозможно-невозможно герцогу Окделлу жениться на эльфийке из другого мира. А если бы он презрел законы и сплетни, был бы он счастлив? Эгмонт решил, что дело именно в мнении окружающих. 

— Айри, мне нужно серьезно поговорить с тобой. Ты можешь уделить мне несколько минут? — Она настороженно подняла голову и медленно кивнула, а он продолжил: 

— То, что я хочу сообщить, возможно, шокирует тебя, но, пойми меня, я не могу больше молчать. 

— Говори, — ответила Айринэль, перебирая длинные золотистые волосы. Эгмонт опустился на одно колено и, глядя ей в глаза, произнес:

— Я люблю тебя и прошу пройти со мной весь отмеренный мне жизненный путь! — Глаза эльфийки расширились в изумлении, а рот приоткрылся от радости. Несколько минут она молчала, а после громким шепотом ответила:

— Да, суашики… — неуверенно начала Айринэль, — да, любимый!

В дверь постучали.

— Войдите! — крикнул герцог.

Через узенькую щелку в комнату заглянул черный глаз посыльного. При виде картины, представшей перед ним, когда он вошел, он хотел было выбежать, но под строгим взглядом Повелителя Скал остался и молча протянул письмо. Получив серебряную монетку, мальчишка мгновенно испарился. Взглянув на герб, Эгмонт едва уловимо вздрогнул, но Айринэль заметила:

— Что? — спросила она, бледнея. 

— Письмо от бабки, — не было нужды говорить еще. 

_«Внук мой!_

_Эгмонт, Вы должны понимать, что обязаны продолжить род. Ставлю Вас в известность о соглашении с графом Карлион, по которому Вы обручены с его дочерью Мирабеллой. Извольте прибыть в столицу для обручения._

_Эдит,  
герцогиня Окделл» _

Несколько строк разрушили возможное счастье. И Айри, и Эгмонт знали: он сорвется в столицу, не посмев перечить воле овдовевшей герцогини. Нельзя перечить бабке, нельзя подводить род… и много других «нельзя». 

— Я буду ждать, — спокойно сказала Айринэль, хотя лишь Создатель мог знать, какие усилия она прикладывала, сдерживая слезы. 

— Если вдруг захочешь, приезжай. 

— Спасибо, — едва смог ответить Эгмонт.

После к ней зашел Вильям, которого она знала весьма поверхностно. Тот сказал, что герцог предложил Айринэль пожить в своем доме под присмотром верных слуг. Также Повелитель Скал просил прощения за причиненные неудобства и хотел подыскать для нее хорошего мужа, приданое ей даст род Лита. От себя Вильям добавил о своей постоянной готовности служить ей и, по секрету, что герцог словно бы постарел. Когда за тихо вышедшим Чампманом закрылась дверь, Айри бросилась на постель и дала волю слезам.

***

После встречи с загадочным незнакомцем дни Мирабеллы наполнились новым смыслом: молодой человек запал ей в душу. Потратив несколько дней, она выяснила, что это был Карлос Алва — старший сын Повелителя Ветра. Сначала она ужаснулась: он ведь был потомком Рамиро Предателя! Но образ не покидал ее мыслей, и Мирабелла осознала дурманящее влечение к совершенно незнакомому человеку. Это придало влюбленности оттенок обреченности, однако не смогло заглушить вспыхнувшего чувства. 

Конечно, Мирабелла не могла знать о мыслях Карлоса Алвасете, полностью посвященных ей. Пользуясь широкими связями при дворе, он вызнавал информацию чуть ли не о каждом ее шаге. Самое странное заключалось для наследника рода Алвы в чувстве некой симпатии к «наблюдаемой» им особе. И Карлос решил, что пришло время действовать. 

На бал, состоявшийся ровно через четыре месяца после первой их встречи, Карлос явился, сияя, как начищенные сапоги. Он надеялся встретить ту, которая занимала его мысли все это время. Нет, Мирабелла никогда не врывалась в его сознание, но всегда маячила где-то на его «окраине». Часто перед совершением какого-либо поступка он невольно задавался вопросом: а что бы сказала на это графиня Карлион? И многие неприличные с точки зрения высшего света выходки, например, задирание солдат, стоящих при входе во дворец, откладывались на неопределенное время, а потом желание совершать их исчезало. Казалось бы, какое ему дело до мнения какой-то незнакомой эрэа? Однако дело было, причем самое серьезное. Когда-нибудь он надеялся сделать Мирабеллу своей женой. 

Задумавшись об открывавшихся перспективах, Карлос не заметил свою будущую — в этом он не сомневался — невесту. Ее уже ангажировал на менуэт некий Пьер фон Бех. Карлос мимолетно отметил, что нужно бы вызвать этого нахала на дуэль, и отправился к примеченному Роланду сэц-Жульену, надеясь скоротать время. Следующим был вальс, но графиня Карлион уже была занята каким-то мелкопоместным дворянчиком. Это разозлило Карлоса, и он решил, что в следующий раз обязательно добьется хотя бы одного падеграса. Дождавшись окончания кружения, молодой человек подошел к даме своего сердца. 

— Прекрасная эрэа, позвольте пригласить вас на танец, — в глубине души ему было страшно. Ну, а как откажет? Мирабелла присела в реверансе. Щеки окрасило алым, будто вся кровь из тела прилила к ним, а сердце ухнуло в пятки. Стараясь скрыть дрожь, графиня осторожно вложила ладонь в предложенную руку. И внезапно подумала, как было бы хорошо бежать с Карлосом где-нибудь в поле, а потом падать в зеленую траву, смеяться… Пить из одного родника, делить лепешку, взятую с собой. Но это странное чувство легкости снова сменил страх, и она потупила глаза. Карлос заметил блеск глаз своей дамы и уже хотел восхититься им вслух, но мягкий свет погас, будто испугавшись его. 

— Графиня, я слышал, вы любите вышивать? — самый нейтральный вопрос, как показалось Карлосу. 

— Вы о многом осведомлены, маркиз, но это не так. Больше меня прельщает вязание, однако, этот вид рукоделия не очень жалуют во дворце. 

— Тогда… Тогда могу я просить Вас об одной услуге, графиня? — Молодой человек собирался попросить нечто совершенно необычное. 

— Конечно, маркиз, — Мирабелле стало страшно. Но отказываться от своих слов она не собиралась. 

— Свяжите мне шарф, дорита Мирабелла! — Самая бесполезная и самая безобидная просьба. 

— Хорошо, маркиз, — согласие вырвалось само собой, но она уже не боялась. Не такой уж и страшный Алва, если просит связать ему шарф!

Неужели в Торку поедет? Танец завершился в молчании, и до конца бала они больше не виделись.

***

Мирабелла, достав синей и черной шерсти, связала теплый шарф. Вручив его Алве, она решила, что тому не помешает и теплый жакет, какие носят в Надоре. Благодаря ее увлечению вязанием они стали видеться чаще и постепенно проникались друг к другу все большей симпатией. Первым в любви признался Карлос. Было это ранним утром, когда они встречали рассвет в дворцовом саду после пышного бала в честь короля: 

— Я должен сказать вам, кое-что графиня. Перед тем, как я объясню в чем дело, я прошу оставить все между нами, — сердце графини замерло от ужаса. — Я люблю вас, Мирабелла. 

На мгновение время замерло, а потом понеслось с бешеной скоростью. 

— Вы… любите… меня!? 

— Вас, — обреченно произнес Карлос. Он думал о последующей истерике, но девушка удивила его. 

— И я вас, маркиз, — спокойно ответила она тоном человека, который знает об этом очень давно. 

— Я прошу вас, графиня, стать моей женой, — конечно, следовало бы встать на одно колено, но эти условности были не нужны, если сердца бились в унисон. 

— Я согласна, Карлос, — он уже давно забыл, чтобы кто-то, кроме матери, так его называл, чаще обращались по титулу. И звучание собственного имени всколыхнуло волну нежности. Он вскочил, подхватил свою невесту на руки и закружил ее в безумном танце. Мирабелла хотела закричать, но быстро успокоилась в надежных руках своего избранника. 

Из-за дерева вышел Хьюго Карлион. Он был зол, если не сказать, в ярости: 

— Молодой человек, поставьте мою дочь на землю, или я позову охрану! — прокричал он. 

— Она — моя невеста! — с пылом ответил Алва. 

— Вы, маркиз Алвасете, слишком многое себе позволяете. Моя дочь выйдет замуж за достойного, то есть за герцога Окделла, а вы — отродье Предателя, убирайтесь с глаз моих! 

Хьюго схватил дочь за руку и потащил покорно идущую за ним Мирабеллу к карете. Для нее слово отца было законом, и даже самая великая любовь не могла позволить переступить через этот принцип. Карлос в немом отчаянии стоял у дерева. Если бы его возлюбленная вырывалась, он бросился бы ей на помощь, но она не оказывала никакого сопротивления, а, значит, он не имел права прийти на помощь. Просто эрэа идет со своим отцом. Прочь от своего возлюбленного.


	4. Chapter 4

_Просто нечего нам больше терять,  
Все нам вспомнится на страшном суде,   
Эта ночь легла как тот перевал,   
За которым исполненье надежд.   
Просто прожитое прожито зря, не зря,   
Но не в этом, понимаешь ли, соль…   
(Солнечные барды «Перевал»)  
_

***

Первая встреча графини Мирабеллы Карлион и герцога Эгмонта Окделла состоялась седьмого дня месяца Весенних Молний. Ни жених, ни невеста не были рады видеть друг друга, будучи слишком угнетены скорой потерей свободы. Они не испытывали ничего, кроме легкого презрения, уверенные в своем одиночестве. В то время как они могли стать поддержкой друг для друга, нареченные превратились в две высокие недосягаемые башни, готовые обрушиться при малейшем порыве ветра перемен. 

Постоянно возникали споры по поводу мелочей, вроде местоположения стола или кресел. Все хлопоты по поводу церемонии пришлось брать на себя Хьюго Карлиону и Эдит Окделл. Им, кажется, доставляли удовольствие вечные пикировки. Несмотря на постоянные разногласия, в зале можно было устроить даже королевскую свадьбу. Эгмонт виделся с невестой только на балах, все разговоры сводились к пустой болтовне о погоде, ни к чему не обязывающей. Сама Мирабелла находилась в оцепенении с того самого момента, как отец увел ее от Карлоса. Она машинально ела, пила, наряжалась, танцевала, говорила о ерунде… А перед глазами вставал Карлос с понуро опущенными плечами и отчаянными глазами. Тогда Мирабелла подумала: если бы он сделал хоть шаг в попытке остановить графа, то она бросилась бы к нему, вырываясь, как дикая кошка. Но он остался неподвижным. Ей до боли хотелось оказаться в объятиях Карлоса, и этой мечте было суждено сбыться.

***

Вечером Мирабелле принесли письмо, в котором ее звали прийти на площадь Цветов на закате солнца, если она хочет увидеть того, кто ей дорог. К письму был приложен сине-черный шарф. Сначала она испугалась, представив любимого, которого взяли в плен, но потом разглядела лилию, нарисованную в углу послания — таким знаком всегда подписывался   
Карлос. 

Выбраться из дворца оказалось сложно, но ей удалось это под предлогом желания побывать в родном особняке. Старая дуэнья Эмили знала, куда рвалась сбежать ее подопечная, но не возражала. Она любила сентиментальные баллады, поэтому считала увлечение воспитанницы романтичным и старалась помочь ей. 

Когда закат красил в алый цвет башню Ружского дворца, Мирабелла появилась на площади. К ней подъехала карета, из которой, смеясь, выскочил маркиз Алвасете. Он подхватил Мирабеллу на руки и посадил ее в экипаж, следом запрыгнул сам. 

— Куда ты везешь меня, Карлос? — испуганно спросила Мирабелла. 

— Туда, где нас не найдут. 

— Зачем?! 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной, Белла, — ответил он спокойно. Оба замолкли, думая каждый о своем.

В доме, куда они приехали, стоял полумрак. Мирабелла застыла у входа в комнату, освещенную свечами. Карлос подождал несколько минут за ее спиной, затем поднял ее на руки и торжественно внес в помещение, усадил в кресло и сам примостился у ее ног. Он взял ее руку и легко поцеловал в запястье. Марабелла вырвала ладонь и, срываясь на крик, спросила: 

— Зачем?! Зачем тебе это? Что… борделя подходящего не нашел? Куртизанок нет? 

— Ты не так все поняла, — пытался оправдаться Карлос. 

— Считаете меня дурой, маркиз? — Она сознательно допустила в речи достаточно грубое для высшего общества слово.

— Нет. Но если ты все поняла, то зачем я тебя сюда привез? — Его голос звучал спокойно. Очень спокойно. Но лицо побелело. 

— Вы, Карлос Алвасете, заскучали. Решили, что будет достаточно забавно провести ночь с влюбленной в вас девчонкой. Я знаю—знаю—знаю, кто вы такой!.. — Она разрыдалась и бросилась к двери. 

Маркиз шагнул за ней, преграждая путь. Мирабелла уткнулась ему в грудь, а он нежно поцеловал ее в макушку. Утром пока еще графиня Карлион вернулась во дворец, ничем не выдавая того, что произошло ночью. Она больше никогда не видела Карлоса.

***

Эгмонт уехал в Сухвилл — небольшой городок к северо-востоку от Олларии. Именно там жил Вильям, а в его доме — Айринэль. Он не знал, зачем именно он едет в Создателем забытое место. Он ведь не хотел никогда больше видеть эльфийку. Она была прекрасна. Слишком прекрасна, и постоянно напоминала о невозможном теперь счастье. Когда Эгмонт приехал, Айри встретила его приветливо, ничем не выражая своей настоящей радости. А он стоял и смотрел на нее, не имея сил двинуться с места. Она взяла его за руку и отвела в свою комнату. И тут в сердце герцога будто вошло безумие. Он шагнул к Айринэль и страстно поцеловал ее. Происходившее дальше Эгмонт помнил весьма смутно, ему казалось — его подхватила гигантская волна и, истрепав до состояния ветоши, выкинула на берег. Он оставался тяжелым, неподвижным камнем, эльфийка же стала лучом света в темном царстве серых скал. После они лежали, обнявшись на узкой кровати, и на молодого человека накатило осознание содеянного. Конечно, герцог посещал бордели, но там он мог не беспокоиться о появлении бастарда. Здесь же… В этом случае он не мог — вернее, не хотел — требовать от Айринэль смерти ребенка. Да она и не согласится — для эльфов жизнь, пусть еще даже не рожденная — священна. Наконец, Эгмонт прервал тяжелое молчание:

— Что ты теперь будешь делать, Айри? — голос прозвучал холодно. Слишком холодно для разговора с любимой. 

— У меня будет сын, Эгмонт, — отстраненно ответила эльфийка. — И каковы бы ни были твои мысли на этот счет, я выношу и рожу его. Его будут звать Ричард, что созвучно эльфийскому «Rehar» и переводится «мудрый вепрь». Возможно, ему не будет светить судьба великого деятеля, но имя проведет его через всю жизнь. 

— Это… это твое право. Я должен просить у тебя прощения за произошедшее, — неуверенно начал Повелитель Скал. 

— Почему? Ты не любишь меня? Стыдишься связи с существом из другого мира? — резко спросила Айринэль. 

— Нет. Но я тебя больше никогда не увижу, не смогу воспитать своего сына. Наоборот, тебе придется провести свою бессмертную жизнь здесь из-за человека, который тебя… предал, — его голос дрогнул. 

— Я понимаю и не могу винить тебя. У вас, людей, тем более в другом мире, другие обычаи и понятия о жизни. Я сама выбрала такую судьбу, - ее речь звучала ровно, убаюкивая герцога. — Только ты никогда не узнаешь, Эгмонт, что не жить мне долго на этой земле… — пробормотала Айри себе под нос. Утром герцог уехал. А через три месяца Эгмонту пришло письмо от Вильяма о беременности некой знакомой ему особы.

***  


Свадьба состоялась на шестой день Летних Скал. Невеста, в белом платье и с белым лицом, была похожа на застывшую гальтарскую статую. Жених выглядел немногим лучше. У обоих в глазах жила отчаянная грусть, которую никто не замечал. Лишь одна старуха, неведомо как попавшая на праздник, произнесла: «Несчастные вы! Ээх…» Она закачалась и ее вывели. Эгмонт взглянул на Мирабеллу и отвернулся: никогда она не заменит ему Айринэль. Его жена — скульптура, эльфийка — стальной клинок, поющий под руками. Герцогиня, глянув на супруга, подумала, что Эгмонт, конечно, красив… Но Карлос — ветер, а Повелитель Скал — ледяной камень. Оба были камнями. Одинокими в своей недвижности. 

Первая брачная ночь выдалась темной и холодной. Новоиспеченная герцогиня Окделл куталась в шерстяную шаль, а герцог мрачно смотрел под ноги. Наконец Мирабелла сказала: 

— Вы не прикоснетесь ко мне, — голос звенел от едва сдерживаемых слез, плохо скрываемого страха. Эгмонт молча лег под одеяло, завернулся в него и закрыл глаза. Мирабелла постояла еще какое-то время, а потом прикорнула на краешке широкой постели.

***

Накануне родов Мирабелле сообщили о смерти Карлоса Алвасете, закрывшего собой монсеньора Рудольфа Ноймаринена. Она так и не узнает, что, захлебываясь кровью, он шептал ее имя и судорожно сжимал в руке шарф, когда-то связанный ею. Мирабелла упала в обморок, а когда очнулась, чувствовала себя опустошенной, будто внутри у нее оборвалась тонкая нить, оказавшаяся жизнью ее нерожденного сына. Ребенок родился мертвым, а герцогиня впала в беспамятство. Врач говорил Эгмонту о возможной смерти его жены. Эгмонту было все равно, что случится с его супругой: несколько часов назад прискакал гонец, сообщивший о родах у Айринэль. Состояние эльфийки волновало его больше, хотя та уверяла, что уж ей-то точно ничего не грозит. Узнав о смерти не его сына, герцог потребовал коня и бросился в Эартон — небольшой городок, находившийся в десяти хорнах от фамильного замка. Эгмонт загнал лошадь, но все равно не успел. Когда он приехал к дому, где жил Вильям, тот вышел ему навстречу: 

— Твоя… пассия мертва, — мрачно сказал он, не глядя на лицо друга.

— Не смей так называть ее! — взвился герцог, но быстро взял себя в руки. 

— Что с ребенком? 

— Жив, — Вильям устал от всей этой кутерьмы, которая творилась у него дома на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Теперь у него была возможность избавиться от нее, но если вдруг герцог прикажет воспитывать ребенка, то ему придется это сделать. 

— Я останусь здесь на полдня. Пусть ребенка обмоют, завернут и накормят. Когда я прикажу, он должен быть готов к дороге, — Эгмонт прошел в ту комнату, где останавливался всегда, приезжая в этот дом. Он не смог заставить себя войти в залу, где лежала мертвая Айринэль. Проходя мимо двери, он произнес лишь тихое «Прости…», а оттуда раздался крик ребенка. 

Обратная дорога заняла больше времени. Повелителю Скал казалось, что камни под копытами коня ворчат, ветер слишком громко воет… Он чувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд из ветвей. И голос, который звал к себе ребенка, но мальчик крепко спал, не обращая на призывы никакого внимания. Мирабелла ничего не сказала на то, что Эгмонт привез своего бастарда и признал его наследником. У герцогини заледенело сердце, и отогреть его не смог бы уже никто. Герцог же решил удариться в праздность со своими приятелями. Он мог неделями не появляться дома, и даже, поговаривали, завел себе любовницу — лесничиху Джен. Герцогине было все равно. Через год у нее родилась дочь, которую назвали Айрис. Именно ей досталось все внимание матери, а маленького Ричарда воспитывала старая Нэн.


	5. Chapter 5

_Здравствуй, небо севера, алая заря,  
Как в тебя мне верилось, там в других краях,   
Звонкой чистой синевой ты хранишь мой край,  
Даришь легкость крыльям птичьих стай.   
(Солнечные барды «Небо севера»)_

***  


Холодный, несмотря на лето, ветер пробирался под камзол из тяжелого багряного бархата. Мальчик одиннадцати лет стоял на крепостной стене и ждал. Ждал вестей об отце. Конечно, юный граф Горик не должен приходить сюда, но в замке, похожем на склеп, было еще холоднее. Морозный взгляд матушки пробирал до костей, но зажмуриться нельзя — будущий Повелитель Скал не имел права позволить себе даже такую небольшую вольность. Вот и приходилось стоять, не отводя взгляда от ледяных глаз эрэа Мирабеллы. Она говорила о любви к нему, но он чувствовал ложь в ее словах. Мальчик давно заметил, что может отличать, когда люди говорят правду, а когда врут. Вот, например, Айрис говорила о своей непричастности к пропаже сладостей из буфета, а Ричард чувствовал ложь. Та была небольшой, поэтому всего лишь тихо ныли виски. Когда матушка произносила свое «Я люблю вас, сын мой», у него выворачивало суставы. Конечно, он привык жить с этой болью и даже научился не плакать. В пять лет он перестал обращать на нее внимание, и от этого она, казалось, приутихла. 

Дикон приходил сюда, в западную башню, чтобы полюбоваться видами, которые в окрестностях Надора изумительно красивы: высокие корабельные сосны тянули зеленые макушки к прозрачно-серому небу, пересохшая иглица и побеги темно-изумрудного барвинка покрывали сухую землю. Острые вершины поддерживали белесые тучи, а искристый снег переливался на них под пробивающимися кое-где лучами солнца. Дик встряхнул головой и внимательно прислушался — здесь, высоко над землей, наедине с небом, камни говорили слышнее. Они рокотали, предсказывая недобрую судьбу юному герцогу. Однако тому было безразлично собственное будущее, он отчаянно, горько, совсем не по-детски просил Скалы о возвращении отца домой. Камни гудели, роптали, не поддавались мольбам. Ричард обреченно смотрел в небо, повторял свою просьбу, обращаясь к ветру, но порывы воздуха почти сбивали его с ног. Слезы текли по щекам, оставляя соленые дорожки. На лестнице послышались чьи-то шаги. 

— Ричард, спускайтесь, — ласково позвал его капитан Чампман. По просьбе Эгмонта Окделла Вильям все-таки остался в замке — присматривать за сыном своего друга. Ричард стоял бы на площадке, открытой всем ветрам, вечно, но если не уйти сейчас — сюда поднимется матушка. 

Он спустился, хватаясь за перила — одеревенелые ноги не слушались, и Вильяму пришлось подхватить мальчика на руки. Капитан усмехнулся в бороду, которую в раннем детстве так любил дергать малыш, и осторожно поставил Ричарда на пол. Тот обернулся и тихо, обреченно спросил: 

— Матушка звала? 

— Да, — Чампману хотелось спрятать этого ребенка от злобной фурии — Мирабеллы и от ставшего равнодушно-ласковым Эгмонта, но что мог сделать старый солдат против герцога и герцогини? Ричард развернулся, выпрямил спину и чеканным шагом ушел по коридору. Вильям тихо вздохнул и взмолился Создателю с просьбой хранить Повелителя Скал.

***  


В главном зале было холодно и сумрачно, Ричард тихо ступал по гранитным плитам, боясь потревожить покой этого места. На возвышении стояла матушка — спокойная, прямая, лишь уголки губ чуть подрагивали... Мальчик понял, что повод, по которому ему приказали явиться, по-настоящему серьезен. Эреа Мирабелла смотрела на него несколько секунд, передернула плечами, скривила губы и презрительно изрекла: 

— Ричард, вы снова были на башне? Вы забыли, что я запретила вам находиться в этом месте? — Она снова пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. 

— Я помню, матушка, — спокойно ответил мальчик , хотя ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, к теплым и спокойным скалам, полным древней мощи. 

— Так почему же вы тогда… — Она замолкла, после с тихой угрозой продолжила: — Впрочем, об этом мы поговорим позже. Известие, которое я обязана вам сообщить, убийственно для нашего рода. Ваш отец, Ричард, был убит на дуэли. 

Слова доходили медленно, как сквозь толщу земли. Ричард медленно развернулся на каблуках и, смотря матери в глаза, произнес: 

— Я хочу знать, как это произошло, — голос налился мощью, говорил уже не Ричард, а кто-то древний. Мирабелла отшатнулась, задыхаясь, ответила: 

— На линии. Рокэ Алва, — под таким взглядом — холодным, отсутствующим — она могла говорить только короткими, рублеными фразами. Ричард кинул на нее последний самый страшный взгляд и медленно осел на пол. Мирабелла выдохнула. Знал бы не ее сын, как она рада избавлению от своего мужа. Но с мальчиком надо было что-то делать.

***

Пробуждение вышло ужасным. Ричард не понимал, где он находился. А после осознание накатило огромной черной волной — и не убежать, не спрятаться. Темнота резала глаза. Он был в подвале, закован в кандалы, и знал, зачем они — сдерживать мистическую силу Повелителей любой стихии. Ричард никогда не думал, что эти страшные полоски железа обернутся против своего владельца. 

В подвале было холодно, но именно холод мешал сознанию ускользнуть в робкую дремоту. Мысли бешено крутились в голове: матушка посмела... Отец мертв: убит Рокэ Алвой. Но поединок вышел честным — здесь мать не солгала. Какой бы стала его жизнь, если бы что-то, разбуженное в нем, не заставило дать ответ на этот вопрос? Ричард думал, а кандалы потихоньку забирали тепло. Камни шептали что-то тихо и ласково. 

Прошло несколько часов. Живот скрутило от голода — Ричард не ел уже целый день, но никто не спускался в мрачное подземелье. Ему хотелось плакать, но разве герцоги плачут? «Нельзя, нельзя…» — набатом стучало в висках. Мальчик сидел у стены, Скалы отдавали немного тепла, но было его слишком мало. Ричард провел рукой рядом с собой в попытке нашарить хоть что-то, чем можно было укрыться. Он порезал руку об острый камень, кровь хлынула из маленькой ранки, а потом так же быстро остановилась. Зато голос камней стал звучать громче, тепла стало больше, хотя его все равно не хватило бы, чтобы остановить надвигающийся приступ грудной болезни.

***

Очнулся Ричард у себя в комнате. Рядом с его постелью сидела бледная Айрис. Заметив, что брат пришел в себя, она горячечно зашептала: 

— Когда тебя принесли, ты был весь синий. Матушка сказала, чтобы никто не смел к тебе приближаться, но я пробралась сюда и принесла тебе немного хлеба. Она… — Айрис почти задохнулась, — она приказала давать тебе только воду раз в сутки. Но Нэн согласилась проносить тебе еще и кусок булки…— Она замолчала. 

— Спасибо, Айри, — ответил Ричард, жуя черствый хлеб и запивая его ледяной водой. — Мне и вправду стало лучше. Тебе не стоит приходить сюда, это опасно. У тебя ведь надорская болезнь, а матушка… Матушка может сделать с тобой что-нибудь ужасное. Я не хочу этого. Пожалуйста, не приходи! 

— Но Дик! Ведь ты останешься здесь совсем один! — воскликнула она, а потом, вспомнив о чем хотела сказать, быстро заговорила. — Тебе наняли нового ментора — эра Франка Рихтера из Северной Придды. Пожалуйста, будь с ним осторожней! Он… — Айрис запнулась, — он мне не нравится. Он словно бы в душу смотрит, — девочка хотела продолжить свой рассказ, но в коридоре гулко стукнул каблук чьего-то сапога. 

— Уходи, Айри, — шепнул Ричард, и девочка бросилась к тайному ходу в стене, который ей когда-то показал Вильям. 

Дверь приоткрылась, и в проем заглянул незнакомый мужчина с выбритыми до синевы щеками. У него были густые рыжие брови и большие руки. Он выглядел невысоким и полноватым. Лоб с залысинами покрывали редкие волосы, а обвислые усы придавали лицу печальное выражение. Незнакомец еще раз оглянулся и шагнул в комнату, закрыв за собой дверь. 

— Я Франк Рихтер, новый учитель, герцог Окделл. Эрэа Мирабелла сказала мне о вашем недомогании и невозможности посещать некоторое время мои занятия. Это действительно так? Прошу вас, скажите, что случилось, я попытаюсь помочь, — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся. И тогда Ричард медленно заговорил: 

— Сразу после моего рождения… Не перебивайте, пожалуйста! Когда я родился, мать сказала, что любит меня, но мне кажется, это была не герцогиня Окделл, — он шептал, но потом его словно прорвало. — Потому что после меня куда-то долго везли, а из леса доносились голоса, которые звали меня, обещая вечное «блаженство». Среди них выделялся один голос, шептавший, чтобы я не слушал… Он убаюкивал и, может быть, спас меня тогда. В этом замке меня не любят: я чувствовал, отец видел во мне тень чего-то… слишком сложного для него, а матушка просто тихо ненавидела меня. Теперь она смогла выместить на мне свою злобу и посадила меня в подвал, — Ричард совсем не по-детски усмехнулся. 

— Не бойтесь, герцог Окделл, — произнес Франк, — я смогу вам помочь. Обещаю.

***

Франк сдержал свое слово. Матери не осталось ничего, кроме розог. Она иногда приказывала высечь юного герцога, если ей казалось, что тот переступил границы дозволенного. Отец Маттео пытался доказать ей, что так поступать с мальчиком за малейшие провинности — жестоко. Но герцогиня, ожесточенная в своем давнем несчастии, не желала ничего слушать. Она превратила дом в ледяной склеп, надеясь на возможность позабыть о Карлосе Алвасете, выросшем на теплом Юге и так горячо целовавшем ее. Но холод не помогал. Он лишь пробуждал ненужные воспоминания, заставляя веселое лицо и озорные глаза вновь и вновь вставать перед внутренним взором. Детство Дикона нельзя было назвать счастливым, но у него были люди, готовые отдать за своего герцога жизнь: Франк, учивший его всем теоретическим наукам, капитан Чампман, обучавший фехтованию и верховой езде, Айрис, старая Нэн… Они составляли его маленькую армию, которая уверила Ричарда в том, что у него всегда будет поддержка. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Ты даже не можешь  
Себе представить, малыш,   
Чем платят другие за то,   
Что ты в дар получил —   
Идешь, как летишь,   
Живешь, как летишь,   
Бежишь, как летишь по лестнице вниз,   
Никогда не касаясь перил…   
(Екатерина Болдырева «Малыш»)_

***  


Рихтер отбывал на день раньше герцога Окделла, направлявшегося в Лаик. Франк зашел попрощаться, зная, что больше никогда не увидит своего «питомца». 

— Ричард, вы, без сомнения, были одним из лучших моих учеников. Не забывайте этого. Вы многое знаете и умеете, не давайте глупым предрассудкам брать над собой верх. Помните, в самую сложную минуту я помогу. До свидания, герцог, — произнес он, а Ричард обнял его как старого друга, каковым Франк и являлся. 

Когда Рихтер вышел из комнаты, Ричард понял, кто же учил его все это время. Он узнал голос. Тот самый, который спас его в далеком детстве от Лесного Царя, страшные истории о котором так любила Айрис. Вот только она не знала, что этот государь, забирающий себе детей, реально существует. И если бы Франк не спас его, то он, Ричард, был бы кем-то вроде ходячего дерева. А в этом замке воспитывали бы подменыша… Дикон задумался о своей возможной жизни в лесу, но его размышления были прерваны капитаном Чампманом. Тот сообщил, что до отъезда осталось чуть меньше часа, и матушка ждет его проститься. Ричард тяжело встал и, быстро ступая по гудящим камням, прошел в обеденную залу. Мирабелла сидела во главе стола, сложив бледные тонкие руки на коленях. Она не поднялась навстречу и лишь кивнула. 

— Ричард, сегодня вы уедете в Лаик. Я надеюсь, что вы покажете себя с лучшей стороны. Прощайте, сын мой, — холодно произнесла она. 

Вопрос вырвался у Ричарда сам собой: 

— Я действительно ваш сын? Скажите мне правду! — Голос зазвенел. — Я приказываю вам как Повелитель Скал. 

Мирабелла отшатнулась, но тут же взяла себя в руки. Конечно, она могла соврать, но под тяжелым взглядом серых глаз это стало почти невозможно. Воля женщины дала слабину, и она, запинаясь, произнесла:

— Нет. Вы — не мой сын. 

— А чей? — В вопросе Ричарда звучало удивление, словно не он несколько секунд назад отдавал приказ страшным голосом. 

— Ваш отец… Любил кого-то не из нашего мира… Кажется, Эгмонт называл ее…эльфийкой. Это такие бессмертные существа, — Мирабелла сбилась. — Вы — ее сын. Мой же ребенок был от… Карлоса Алвасете, — слезы встали у нее в горле, — он умер еще в моем чреве… — Плач все-таки вырвался из ее груди.

Ричард застыл. Его отец вовсе не был свят. Его мать — глубоко несчастна. Он сам — совсем не тот, кем себя считал. И тогда он решился: шагнул к плачущей Мирабелле и обнял ее за плечи. Она не оттолкнула его. 

— Спасибо, герцогиня. Спасибо за правду, — Ричард неловко поцеловал Мирабеллу в затылок и быстро развернувшись, вышел.

***  


Август Штанцлер был обрюзглым и желчным стариком. Аромат каких-то лекарств шлейфом плыл за ним, затуманивая сознание. У Ричарда мгновенно заломило суставы, тугая боль поселилась внизу живота, но он не подал вида: подобные ощущения были привычными. Кансильер говорил что-то о Великой Талигойе, об Алве, а боль усиливалась. Она диким зверем вгрызалась в сознание, выкручивая кисти. 

Ричард быстро отпил из бокала какого-то вина. С непривычки закружилась голова, но по сравнению с изматывающей болью это было почти неважно. Ларак внимательно посмотрел на Ричарда и будто бы специально спросил о Лаик. Штанцлер рассказывал о том, что клятва и верность ей — ничто, если служишь Талигойе. Виски ломило, будто кто-то стучал по ним молотком. Кансильер закончил свою речь словами, что он был лучшим другом герцога Эгмонта и хочет быть помощником его сына, и вышел. Дикон опустился в кресло и отпил еще глоток. Ларак кинул еще один странный взгляд на юношу и ушел в свою комнату. 

Дать клятву оказалось не сложно. Ведь Ричард не хотел лгать. Как-то раз в детстве он обманул Айрис, а после… случился один из самых ужасных приступов надорской болезни в его жизни. Он помнил, как задыхался, не мог сделать ни глотка лекарства, а потом еще неделю лежал без голоса. Поэтому обещание соблюдать законы школы оруженосцев давалось от чистого сердца, ведь Ричард и вправду не собирался их нарушать. Эйвон сказал на прощание: «Берегите себя, герцог», и уехал, даже не обернувшись.

***

В Лаик было почти так же серо и тихо, как и в Надоре, но камни здесь не поддерживали, а давили словно чугун. Да, иногда случались какие-то проблески вроде тепла в ледяную ночь, но большей частью камни глухо роптали, не помогая, но и не мешая своему Повелителю. Ричарда стали посещать кошмары. Он просыпался в холодном поту, а боль наполняла все тело. Иногда он что-то бессознательно шептал, но никто его не слышал. И лишь однажды унар Эстебан, нарушивший уставы братства Фабиана, пробираясь к себе в комнату, уловил слабый крик: «Я… эльф… полуэльф… Пустите! Пустите, говорю вам!» 

И тогда Эстебан решил отомстить. Наутро он перерыл всю библиотеку, но нашел все-таки упоминания эльфов: «Мерзкие злобные существа, ростом не больше полуметра. У созданий мужского пола острые волосатые уши, а глаза святятся в темноте. Изгнать эльфа из дома достаточно просто: нужно лишь намазать порог в комнату мелом». Эстебан в радостном предвкушении выполнил написанное. Он внимательно следил за входящими в обеденный зал. Ни один не заметил белый порог, и только Ричард Окделл запнулся об него. Откуда же Эстебану было знать, что однокорытника мучает чудовищная головная боль? Он быстро шепнул сидящему рядом Северину:

— Окделл — эльф! Я думаю, это послужит оправданием, если мы его изобьем. 

Виконт Заль лишь быстро кивнул: 

— Хорошо. Только, будь добр, объясни после: почему то, что Окделл является неким эльфом, дает нам право на драку? — И продолжил есть похлебку.

К полудню вся компания Колиньяра знала, что Повелителя Скал надо избить. Они решили подстеречь его в полутемном коридоре, ведущем к библиотеке. После обеда там ходило мало людей: все, кто хотел, уже были в хранилище книг, остальные — на уроке фехтования.

***

Ричард шел по коридору, камни шептали ему, что не стоит двигаться дальше, но он быстро отмел все сомнения: ему нужно было взять книгу по землеописанию. Стены испуганно взвыли, когда из-за поворота на Повелителя Скал выскочили Эстебан, Северин, Анатоль и Константин. Ричард не успел даже среагировать, как его повалили на пол и принялись методично избивать сапогами. Быстрые шаги и крик мэтра Шабли «Остановитесь!» подействовали на нападавших отрезвляюще, и они бросились к двери, ведущей в библиотеку. Мэтр Шабли приблизился к избитому Ричарду. 

— Вставайте, молодой человек, — он помог унару подняться. — Сейчас я пойду к Арамоне и заставлю, — он выделил последнее слово, — принять меры! — раздраженно произнес мэтр и, доведя Ричарда до комнаты, ушел. 

К сожалению, его протест не возымел никаких последствий, кроме того, что Дика оставили без ужина и приказали не высовываться из комнаты. А на следующее утро неизвестный Суза-Муза подвесил штаны капитана на потолочный крюк. Естественно, обвинили во всем Ричарда! Кто же еще мог пытаться отомстить таким «глупым способом»? Но неожиданно на его защиту встали братья Катершванц. Они доказывали, что шалость — их вина. 

— Это сделал я! — шагнул вперед Арно.

— Простите, но это наша работа, — не сговариваясь, произнесли Паоло и Альберто. 

— Господа унары врут, капитан, — раздался холодный голос Валентина Придда, — они слишком тупы для такой шутки. Это сделал я. 

— Капитан Арамона! Вы правы, виноват я! — Ричард считал, что с его стороны бесчестно подставлять товарищей, которые явно врут. Пусть он и не был виноват, но он должен один отвечать за свои ошибки. Это его обязанность и его проклятье. 

— Всех в карцер! — взревел Арамона, и серые прислужники отвели унаров в Старую Галерею.

***

Каменные стены давили на Ричарда, но присутствие рядом друзей, иначе их нельзя было назвать, будто бы отодвигало могильный холод. 

— Зачем вы это сделали?! — В отчаянии спросил Ричард 

— Ты невиновен, — ответил Берто, — а в одиночку пропал бы здесь. 

— Он прав, — отозвался Валентин, — Вам нельзя оставаться одному в этом месте. 

— Почему? — удивился Арно. — Ричард, если я правильно понял слухи, гуляющие, по Лаик, является полуэльфом. Это так? 

— Д-да, — Дикон был уверен, что сейчас от него с проклятьями отвернуться, но унары глядели на него с доброжелательным любопытством. — Да, моя мать — эльфийка из другого мира. Я не знаю, как такое возможно, но по рассказам Вильяма — друга моего отца, — пояснил он в ответ на удивленные взгляды. — Она была очень добра и прекрасна. Она умерла во время родов… — пробормотал Ричард. Йоган ободряюще ударил его по плечу. — Больше я, к сожалению, рассказать не смогу, потому как не знаю. 

Все задумчиво замолчали. 

Когда в глубине Галереи появилась толпа монахов, Ричард нутром почувствовал, что нельзя на них смотреть и сказал об этом другим. Паоло, который было дернулся к призракам, удержали. Это и спасло его от смерти. Наутро ставшие друзьями юноши старательно делали вид, что ничего не произошло.

***

Крыса была огромной и серой. Он нагло сидела на Эсператии, явно собираясь закусить если не юношей, то его сапогами. Ричард хлопнул в ладоши, животное спрыгнуло с книги, но не убралось в свою нору. Тогда Дик замахнулся на нее рукой, не подумав о последствиях. Крыса прыгнула. Острая боль пронзила ладонь, а мерзкая тварь исчезла, будто ее и не было. Укус быстро перестал кровить, и утром от него осталась лишь тонкая розовая полоска на правой руке Повелителя Скал. 

В день святого Фабиана Ричард от всей души пожелал друзьям удачи. Он знал, что сына предателя никто не возьмет оруженосцем — Штанцлер снова врал, когда говорил, про Ариго и Килеана, обещавших принять его службу. Руку прострелило болью, но Ричард не обратил на это внимания. Гораздо важнее было то, что он снова вернется в Надор.

Четыре раза пропели трубы, и лишь четверо унаров осталось на черно-белой площади.


	7. Chapter 7

_И лучше пусть измена вновь,  
Чем вечная полулюбовь,   
И лучше уж ползком, чем без движенья...   
Пусть я весь мир не облечу —   
Летать и падать я хочу,   
И вновь летать сквозь силы притяженья!   
(Александр Дольский "Маленький принц")_

***  


Если сидеть рядом с королем на галерее Фабиановой Площади, то увидеть лица стоящих внизу унаров очень трудно, но Первый маршал не привык сдаваться и упрямо вглядывался в лицо русого мальчишки — Ричарда Окделла, одного из четверых, оставшихся невыбранными. У него волевой подбородок, а глаза — серые. Алва смотрел и вспоминал.

***

Маркизу Алвасете было семь, когда он впервые увидел призрака. Это произошло в замке Салины. Рокэ играл во дворе, надеясь найти старинный клад, хоть Рамон Альмейда и говорил, что все клады и выкопанное задолго до него золото уже в казне. Привидение выглядело прозрачно-золотистым. Серые глаза, русые волосы до плеч и красная полоса на шее. Тогда Рокэ испугался. Он думал — это пришла его смерть. Он даже решился заговорить со своим видением. 

— Скажите, а вы меня убьете? — простосердечно спросил Рокэ. 

— Нет, — твердо ответил призрак. — Хватит с меня мертвых по моей вине герцогов Алва, — он покачал головой. — Я буду вас защищать, маркиз. 

— А… кто вы? — растерялся Рокэ. 

— Я? Алан Окделл, некогда убивший вашего далекого предка. Вы будете мне мстить? — Словно невзначай поинтересовался призрак. 

— Нет, — Рокэ был искренне удивлен. — Не думаю, что это будет целесо…целесообразно! — наконец выговорил он. 

— Какие вы умные слова знаете, — восхитился Алан. А потом, чуть улыбнувшись, произнес, — спасибо. 

Они подружились. Иногда Окделл приходил вечером, когда Рокэ больше всего боялся выдуманных Карлосом Закатных Тварей. Призрак убеждал его, что люди страшнее самых ужасных порождений Леворукого. В один из таких вечеров Росио спросил: 

— А зачем вы вернулись? — Я… понял, что вас нужно спасать. 

— От кого? — воскликнул Рокэ. — У меня все хорошо. Правда-правда. Семья, деньги, будущее… — не очень уверенно продолжил он. 

— А друзья, которые за вами в огонь и в воду, есть? 

— Ну… — мальчик задумался. — Рамон!

— Это хорошо. Но думаю, моя помощь вам не помешает, — устало произнес Алан и растаял в воздухе, оставив за собой легкий аромат лилий.

***

Иногда они говорили о посмертии. Оказалось, Рокэ ошибался, выдумывая истории о Леворуком. Того вообще не существовало, или Повелитель Скал его не видел. В Посмертии холодно, если не было Проводника. Алана по Лабиринту водил Рамиро, но он потерялся где-то в петляющих коридорах. Путь к поверхности Окделл нашел сам, когда заплутал в бесконечных подземельях, но затем услышав голоса. Когда он выбрался наружу, стоял день, и говорившие разбойники его не заметили. Оказалось, выход из гальтарских подземелий находился где-то на севере Надора. Добраться оттуда до Алвасете оказалось проще простого, особенно бестелесному призраку. 

Долорес Алва волновалась за сына, боялась, что тот сходит с ума, разговаривая со стенами. А отец лишь загадочно молчал. Может быть, он тоже видел Алана. Старшие братья погибли, и Рокэ остался единственным наследником. Забота матери стала еще горячее, но он хотел от нее избавиться. И хоть Окделл предупреждал его, что надо бы быть осторожней со своими желаниями, Росио иногда в запале говорил: «Лучше бы я был один!» Так и случилось: герцога Алва отравила королева Алиса, а мать, не вынеся переживаний, скончалась. Отъезд в Лаик был отложен, но Рокэ это уже не волновало. 

Внезапно накатило осознание одиночества во всем мире! У него были друзья, но не было семьи. И тогда он понял, что имел в виду Алан давным-давно. Существовал еще Повелитель Скал, который не давал скатиться в бездну отчаяния. В Лаик для Рокэ оказалось слишком скучно, он знал всю программу и опережал своих сверстников. Жизнь отравлял Арнольд Арамона — ментор по фехтованию. Его вечные придирки выводили Рокэ из себя и если бы не Повелитель Скал за правым плечом, Алва сорвался бы и уничтожил Арамону: смерти он не боялся. Впервые Рокэ убил на дуэли, которую устроил в пятнадцать лет. Он винил себя в ней, ведь его «предсмертное» письмо стало косвенной причиной смерти слабой матери. Наказание тоже оказалось не страшным. Ну что могла повлечь за собой смерть даже не мелкого дворянина, а простолюдина, для герцога — одного из самых богатых людей в стране? Но совесть, говорившая голосом Алана Окделла, не давала совершить непоправимое.

***

Окончив школу оруженосцев с отличием, молодой герцог стал оруженосцем фок Варзова и попал в Торку. Военные действия быстро выбили дурь из молодой головы, и через три года в Олларию вернулся собранный военный, способный спасти своего командира, рискуя своей жизнью. Узнав об убийстве Карлиона, Алан, доведенный поступком своего подопечного до белого каления, ругался в ответ на дерзкую и самоуверенную усмешку Рокэ. К счастью, все закончилось хорошо, а у Алвы появился еще один повод хвастаться перед столичными красотками. Одна из них — Эмильена Карси — завоевала его сердце. 

Повелитель Скал предупреждал Рокэ, что его любовь не принесет ничего хорошего, но тот лишь отмахивался со словами «Про Карлиона ты то же самое говорил!» и убегал на очередное свидание. Алан вздыхал, но оставался в особняке на Улице Мимоз: негоже ему было подглядывать за влюбленным мальчишкой. Однако от беды Алву это не спасло — невеста, оказавшаяся пособницей Людей Чести, натравила на Рокэ убийц. И если бы не Алан Окделл, вовремя подоспевший и успевший воплотиться, быть бы Рокэ мертвым. Но Скалы подоспели вовремя, чтобы помочь Ветру. Рокэ был ранен, и достаточно тяжело: он потерял много крови и почти не мог идти. Алану пришлось на руках нести его до особняка Савиньяков, единственных людей, которые могли помочь Алве.

***

Всю ночь Рокэ метался в бреду, шепча: «Эмильена…» Очнувшись, он первым делом попробовал нашарить шпагу, но, увидев Алана, успокоился и откинулся на подушки. Повелитель Скал грустно смотрел на Рокэ. Он знал, что видятся они в последний раз. 

— Вот и время пришло. Я уйду, выполнив свой долг — я защитил вас. Губы Алвы задрожали, он был готов постыдно разрыдаться, но сдержал себя. 

— Спасибо тебе… за помощь, — тихо произнес он. И протянул руку. Окделл крепко сжал ее в своих и, наклонившись над кроватью, коснулся холодными губами покрытого испариной лба Рокэ. 

— Береги себя, мальчик, — сказал он и растворился в воздухе, даже аромата не осталось.

***

Первый маршал вынырнул из воспоминаний, пронесшихся перед глазами за долю секунды, и, еще раз взглянув на унаров, громко произнес: 

— Ричард, герцог Окделл. Я, Рокэ, герцог Алва, Первый маршал Талига, принимаю вашу службу, — над площадью повисла тишина, а потом раздался звук шагов. Преклонив колено, Повелитель Скал приносил клятву. Заревели фанфары и трубы. А новоиспеченный оруженосец встал за креслом своего эра.


	8. Chapter 8

_Спрячь, судьба, свою тугую плеть:  
Не спасёт чужая колея.   
Золотом не станет завтра медь,   
Никогда другим не стану я.   
(Баян-Микс «Не гони коней»)_

***

На следующий день Ричард проснулся рано. Рассвет чуть брезжил в окне. Обстановка в комнате была куда богаче, чем в Надоре, и юноша решил осмотреть помещение, в котором ему предстояло провести ближайшие три года жизни. У окна стоял массивный стол орехового дерева. На нем находился письменный прибор, состоявший из белоснежного гусиного пера в подставке, чернильницы и серебряного ножичка для заточки. Рядом лежала стопка гербовой бумаги. Ричард задался вопросом: неужели он, герцог, в Надоре не мог позволить себе писать на подобной. Мысли вернулись к изъеденным жучком панелям, старым платьям сестер и матушки… А ведь Франк говорил, что провинция могла приносить большой доход. У дальней стены стоял почти пустой гардероб, лишь одинокий камзол Ричарда висел на вешалке. Дикон подумал об отсутствии денег на другую одежду, а ведь надо еще чем-то питаться! Вряд ли Алва будет просто так кормить сына врага. А если и будет, то какова вероятность того, что в еде не будет яда? Нужно сходить пообедать. А после стоило подумать о поиске работы, достойной герцога. Конечно, занятый чем-то кроме государственной или военной службы дворянин — это дурной тон. Это было вполне осуществимо, если его эр не нагрузит его поручениями: от Алвы необходимо ожидать чего угодно. Вздохнув, Ричард оделся и вышел из комнаты. Никто не задержал его в коридоре, и он смог беспрепятственно выйти из особняка.

С вывески трактира «Зеленый кот» ему подмигивало некое зеленое животное, отдаленно напоминающее Закатного стража. Ричард заказал жареной картошки, ломтики которой были то сыровато-похрустывающими, то пригоревшими, и задумался. Мысли, как всегда, вернулись к корню всех проблем. Им не был Алва, но являлся кто-то другой, о ком Дикон ничего не знал. Или ему казалось, что не знал. К нему подошел прислужник и сказал, что его ожидает очень важный человек, к которому стоило явиться немедленно. «Вот сюда, пожалуйте», — сбивчиво бормотал слуга, провожая Дика вверх по лестнице.

***

Ричард вошел в комнату. Взгляд упал на хорошо накрытый стол, и только потом Окделл заметил Августа Штанцлера, вальяжно устроившегося в кресле. Тот привстал при виде гостя: 

— Здравствуй, мой мальчик! Я так рад тебя видеть, — приторный запах лжи бросился в ноздри, а в голове ударило набатом. Камни предостерегающе заворчали. 

— Добрый день, эр Август, — осторожно ответил Ричард. — Вы хотели меня видеть? 

— Да, — мгновенно посерьезнел кансильер. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой об Алве, — Дикон сжал кулаки под столом. Каким бы ни был эр на самом деле, оруженосец не должен слушать сплетни о нем. — Ты знаешь, что говорят о нем в столице? 

— Нет, — коротко и зло ответил Ричард. 

— Послушай, мой мальчик, это поможет тебе. Алва — развратник, каких мало. Он является любовником королевы и мучит ее. Катарина Оллар — вторая Святая Октавия… — Ложь…всюду ложь! Камни ворочались. — Ах, Ричард, тебе так не повезло стать оруженосцем столь ужасного человека! Вспомнить только бедного Джастина Придда… Поговаривают, Алва стал причиной его смерти: он послал компрометирующую картину родителям своего… — он задумался, — любовника. Я думаю, ты слышал эту, без сомнения, печальную историю, — выражение лица Штанцлера стало масляным. 

Этого герцог вынести уже не смог. Он встал со стула, на котором сидел, и сказал: 

— Я не обязан слушать вас. А тем более верить, — он выделил последнее слово. Развернувшись, Ричард вылетел из комнаты и, прихватив плащ, кинулся на улицу. Свежий воздух бросился в лицо, но неприятная тошнота не прошла. Юноша решил вернуться в особняк.

***

В доме Алвы уже вовсю кипела жизнь, но Дикону стало лишь хуже от запахов вкусной еды, витающих в воздухе. Он привалился к стене в наиболее безлюдном коридоре и попытался отдышаться. В таком состоянии его нашел эр и приказал следовать за ним. Камни одобрительно гудели, слегка облегчая его страдания. Внезапно пол бросился под ноги, и юноша, пошатнувшись, почти упал. Первому маршалу пришлось практически тащить его на себе. Когда Алва довел Ричарда до своего кабинета, тому значительно полегчало. Это казалось странным, но присутствие Рокэ давало давно забытое ощущение спокойствия. Алва удивился состоянию оруженосца. Все-таки мальчишке восемнадцать лет, а выглядел так, как будто ему далеко за тридцать. Об этом стоило подумать, но сначала нужно было поговорить с Окделлом. Усадив Ричарда, Алва ненадолго задумался, а потом холодно заговорил: 

— Юноша, вы понимаете, какое впечатление производите на своего монсеньора в первый же день? — Он ожидал, что оруженосец взовьется стрелой с кресла, будет сжимать кулаки, кричать «Да как вы смеете!?» и вызывать на дуэль до смерти, однако Окделл удивил его. Он спокойно поднял голову и, выдержав напряженный взгляд синих глаз, ответил: 

— Прошу прощения, эр Рокэ. Я плохо себя чувствую, — он закашлялся, закрыв рот рукой. На манжете осталась капля крови. Алва с удивлением смотрел на нее. Оруженосец не врал, развлекаясь, он действительно почти не стоял на ногах. Дикон задыхался, сам не понимая от чего: эр точно не говорил лжи. Сознание еще было с Ричардом, когда приступ надорской болезни прекратился. 

Рокэ крикнул Хуану, чтобы тот немедленно скакал за лекарем: сам соберано, конечно, разбирался в лекарской премудрости, но этого было мало. Он приказал Ричарду открыть рот, взял корпию и осторожно, больше боясь навредить, чем запачкать манжеты, постарался вытереть кровь, продолжавшую течь. Тогда Алва достал из шкафа черного дерева темно-зеленую бутылку с касерой и налил из нее половину в высокий бокал. Подал его оруженосцу и приказал прополоскать горло, а сплевывать в медный таз, принесенный слугой. 

Жидкость обожгла поврежденную глотку. Дикон едва удержался от рвотного позыва и чуть не выплюнул содержимое желудка наружу. Желчь подступила к горлу, и только тогда Ричард избавился от мерзости во рту. Алва, строго взглянув, велел «повторить». В глотке жгло и першило, но кровь остановилась. Расслабившись, Ричард «отпустил» сознание, и оно незамедлительно покинуло его. 

В ожидании лекаря Рокэ внимательно рассматривал лицо своего оруженосца. Выступающие скулы говорили о недоедании, а сиреневые тени под глазами — о недосыпе. Алва непроизвольно задался вопросом: сколько же пришлось перенести молодому человеку, если он в столь юном возрасте выглядит столь измотанным? Его раздумья прервал прибывший мэтр Канлс — королевский лекарь. Осмотрев Ричарда, он приказал переложить его в кровать, поить настойками разных трав и не давать разговаривать как минимум неделю. Этот срок для Дикона пролетел незаметно: он увлекся историей и запоем читал книги из библиотеки монсеньора — тот запретил именовать себя эром.

Вынужденное молчание не тяготило юношу и позволяло слушать других. Например, Алву, который весьма интересно рассказывал о прошлом родов Повелителей и Анакса. От него Ричард узнал о событиях, на самом деле произошедших между Аланом и Рамиро: в Алвасете сохранились дневниковые записи Рамиро-Вешателя. Слушать Рокэ было приятно: он подробно отвечал на вопросы, которые писал ему оруженосец на бумаге, и всегда прекращал говорить, когда видел, что тому нужен отдых. Повелителю Скал казалось — он попал в сказку: никогда о нем еще не так заботились люди, совершенно не обязанные это делать.

***

По окончании волшебных семи дней Ричард был вынужден сопровождать эра на прием в честь дня рождения королевы. Он предчувствовал: день будет одним из самых сложных в его жизни. 

Воздух во дворце бурлил от правды, полуправды и лжи. От этого кружилась голова, как от легкого белого надорского вина. Алва с волнением поглядывал на своего оруженосца, а того, кто попробовал пошутить на тему «нежных взглядов», пообещал спустить с лестницы. Говоривший перепугался и «унесся» разносить сплетни по дворцу. Дикон пошатнулся, но тут же выпрямился, не желая привлекать к себе внимания. 

В будуаре королевы удушающе пахло цветочными духами. К этому сладкому благоуханию примешивался терпкий запах пота и навязчивый аромат шадди. Легкий парфюм Алвы, как клинок, разрезал тяжелое амбрэ, висящее в воздухе. Королева повернулась к Рокэ с гримасой неудовольствия на лице, но, увидев Ричарда, робко улыбнулась. На Дикона повеяло тленом. Не так выглядели несчастные, замученные женщины. У них синеют тени под глазами, а бледные губы всегда сжаты. Катарина же была румяна, хотя белила скрывали это, а глаза светились умом. Алва, поклонившись, шагнул к ней. Королева кивнула и позволила мужчине подойти ближе. 

— Ваше Величество, позвольте в честь дня вашего рождения преподнести скромный подарок, — Рокэ протянул футляр, обитый синим бархатом. На белоснежной подушечке лежала подвеска в виде красной капли. Герцоги Алва всегда были щедры и могли позволить себе дарить такие подарки. Ричард снова подумал о том, что провинцию надо восстанавливать.

Когда они вышли из будуара, Рокэ внимательно оглядел оруженосца с ног до головы, сказал: «Развлекайтесь, юноша», потрепал его по голове и растворился в толпе. Бал закружил Ричарда безумным вальсом и выкинул лишь под вечер уставшим и выжатым. Много юных эрэа хотели протанцевать хотя бы один тур с Повелителем Скал. А Дикон еще не умел отказывать. Правда, единственная, кого он запомнил, была высокая черноволосая красавица. У нее оказались совершенно «алвовские» глаза, но, по ее словам, к роду Алва она не имела никакого отношения. Камни под ногами ворчали. Протанцевав три тура, она исчезла, так и не назвав своего имени. Вместе с ней пропало и кольцо Повелителей Скал, всегда находившееся на пальце Дикона. Из-за всего этого голова к концу бала уже не болела, но ныла, словно что-то тупой иглой ввинчивалось в сознание. Попав в свою комнату, Ричард уснул, едва его щека коснулась мягкой подушки.

***

На следующий день состоялась встреча с кузеном, Реджинальдом Ларом, в том же самом трактире «Зеленый кот». В этот раз Ричард ничего не ел, лишь пил легкое яблочное вино: в доме Алвы по распоряжению хозяина Ричарда кормили достаточно. Наль часто навещал семью герцога в Надоре, но никогда не оставался надолго. В то время, как Дикон учился, Айрис и Реджинальд весело развлекались так, что их смех доносился до верха башни, где проходили занятия. Наль приехал с важным поручением от своего отца и, когда Ричард разобрался с делами, Лар приступил к личной просьбе. Немного замявшись, кузен произнес: 

— Ричард… Видишь ли, мы с твоей сестрой любим друг друга. Я прошу твоего разрешения на этот брак, как у главы Дома, — он смущено замолк. — Послушай… У меня есть письмо к тебе от Айрис. Прочитай, — Наль протянул Дику лист бумаги, сложенный в четыре раза. Тот развернул послание: почерк принадлежал Айрис. Ричард углубился в чтение.

_«Дикон, если ты сейчас читаешь это, значит, Наль решился просить у тебя моей руки. Пожалуйста, согласись! Я люблю его и в случае отказа сбегу с Налем или… брошусь со скалы, ты меня знаешь.  
Молю, брат! Я люблю тебя, помни это!   
Твоя сестра,   
Айрис»   
_  
Ричард задумался. Близкородственные связи не порицались, но и не считались нормой. Тем более, зная Айрис, можно было предположить, что та выполнит свое безумное обещание. Пусть хотя бы она будет счастлива. Ему, Ричарду, вряд ли было суждено узнать семейную жизнь. Он не хотел бы, чтобы ребенку передалось его проклятие: лучше жить в неведении, чем с болью ощущать каждую ложь. Лицо Ричарда озарилось улыбкой, и он, спокойно глядя в глаза кузена, ответил: 

— Благословляю вас и даю разрешение на брак, — с радостью наблюдая, как изменилось лицо кузена. Внезапно сзади послышался смех Эстебана Колиньяра — последнего человека, которого можно было ожидать встретить в этой таверне. 

— Что вы делаете здесь, герцог? Сударь, если вспомнить, будто являетесь полуэльфом… Вас здесь вообще не должно быть! Ах, вы еще потеряли кольцо. Неужели заложили? А, может, подарили его своему эру? — На них стали оборачиваться завсегдатаи таверны. 

Дикон, не в силах снести оскорбления, забыв о Нале и приличиях, с размаху ударил в искаженное злобной иронией лицо. Так, как когда-то учил капитан Чампман. Эстебан схватился за разбитый нос, а Ричард злобно прошипел: 

— Завтра в семь. В Нохе. Я вызываю вас на дуэль, — Ричард быстрым шагом вышел из таверны. Наль выбежал вслед за ним, бормоча что-то про возможную смерть, но Дикон не обратил внимания на слова кузена. Коротко кивнув на прощание, Ричард забрался в седло и, погоняя Баловника, умчался к особняку Алвы.

***

В своей комнате он снял сапоги, а затем, подвернув ноги, уселся на постели поверх покрывала. Ему нужно было о многом подумать. Сначала было необходимо написать письмо матушке и Айрис. Следовало поздравить сестру с приближающейся свадьбой. А еще, наверное, стоило найти секунданта. Но как сделаешь это, когда за окном непроглядная темень? Решение возникло в голове мгновенно: идти к Рокэ Алве и просить быть посредником и завершить дела после его смерти. 

Ричард осторожно постучал в дверь кабинета монсеньора. Он надеялся, что тот все-таки не спит и согласится принять его. Из-за двери раздалось: «Войдите», и Ричард, открыв створку, шагнул в кабинет. В комнате царил полумрак, Алва сидел в кресле, опершись руками о стол. Голова покоилась на скрещенных ладонях. Глаза закрыты, а не собранные в хвост волосы рассыпались по плечам. Дикон хотел уйти, видя, что монсеньору явно не до него. Но Алва встряхнулся, словно кот, и вперил взгляд в его лицо. 

— Что вам здесь надо, юноша, в такой поздний час? Решили убить меня или пришли читать мораль? — Голос звучал холодно и резко. Ричард, испугавшись, ответил с запинкой: 

— Э-эр… То есть, монсеньор. Я вызвал на дуэль одного человека и прошу вас… быть моим секундантом. — Лицо Алвы стало каменным, однако интонации потеплели. 

— Налейте мне вина. Вам принесут шадди, — он дернул за шнурок и отдал приказ явившемуся Хуану. — А теперь рассказывайте, — строго приказал он, когда Дикон выполнил его поручение и уселся в кресло. 

— Понимаете, я сегодня был в трактире для встречи с Налем. То есть Реджинальдом Лараком, — Ричард отпил шадди с молоком из большой высокой чашки. — Он просил у меня разрешения на брак с Айрис… А потом появился Эстебан Колиньяр и наговорил всяких гадостей…

Алва усмехнулся и спросил: 

— Говорил, что вы — мой любовник? — Увидев выражение лица Ричарда, Рокэ покачал головой и продолжил: — Если говорил про Джастина Придда — не верьте. Мы были просто хорошими друзьями. Не больше, — Ричард чувствовал, что Алва не врал, и это успокаивало. — Что же до дуэли… Хорошо, юноша, я буду вашим секундантом. 

Дикон, пивший в это время шадди, только и смог прошептать: 

— Спасибо, эр Рокэ, — ему казалось странным, что монсеньор согласится. Алва внимательно оглядел оруженосца и остановил свой взор на его левой руке. 

— Где ваше кольцо, юноша? Проиграли? — Глаза его смеялись. 

— Нет. Его, кажется, украли на балу в честь дня рождения королевы. Алва мгновенно стал серьезным. 

— Возьмите мой перстень. Я дарю его вам. Мне он велик, а вам придется в самый раз. И не смейте его снимать! А теперь отправляйтесь спать, юноша, — Дикон надел кольцо на палец, поблагодарил монсеньора, встал, поклонился и вышел из кабинета. 

Ни один из них не знал, что перстень хранил остатки силы Анэма. И это защищало владельца от неминуемой смерти. Рокэ же остался один на один с собой в некоторой растерянности. Для него было странно вспоминать, каково это — заботиться о ком бы то ни было, кроме себя. Что ж, оруженосец «обещал» возродить это давно позабытое за ненужностью умение. Отдав Хуану распоряжения о лошадях и завтраке, Алва отправился в спальню, тихонько напевая и улыбаясь. На душе, впервые после долгих лет, стало тепло.

***

Дуэль состоялась, как и было назначено, в семь утра. Эстебан весьма удивился, когда увидел секунданта своего противника. Он хотел пошутить о том, что поросенок понесся жаловаться ворону, но, взглянув на Алву, замолк и вежливо поприветствовал Первого маршала и его оруженосца. С Колиньяром прибыло шестеро его товарищей, но двое из них мгновенно испарились при виде Рокэ. 

Дуэлянты сняли камзолы и почти одновременно выхватили шпаги. Клинки со звоном скрестились. Хоть Колиньяр и был первым по фехтованию, ему не помогали Скалы и, неожиданно, Ветер. Тот пел, кидая пыль в глаза Эстебану, который позволил себе на секунду сомкнуть веки. Ричард бросился вперед и ударил в плечо. Рана вышла неглубокой, но болезненной. В таверне решено было драться до первой крови. Поединок должен был завершиться, но Колиньяр, резко повернувшись, толкнул Ричарда в грудь. От неожиданности, тот оступился и нога подкосилась. Ричард упал, подвернув стопу. Колиньяр хотел добить поверженного противника, но его шпага наткнулась на чужую сталь. Алва стоял перед ним, как олицетворение возмездия, и угрожающе смотрел в глаза. Маркиз попытался дать знак товарищам, но понял, что оказался в одиночестве. Тогда он медленно отвел шпагу и бросился к коню. 

Первый Маршал протянул руку своему ошарашенному оруженосцу и довел его до Баловника, на которого Дикон с трудом взгромоздился. Дорога спокойно ложилась под копыта лошадей, всадники молчали. Что мог сказать Окделл? Что мог ответить Алва? Внезапно раздался резкий, как пистолетный выстрел, хлопок закрывающихся ставен, конь под Ричардом взбрыкнул и понес. Рокэ послал Моро в галоп. Он на скаку схватил поводья Баловника и плавно затормозил. Зазевавшийся прохожий, чуть не попавший под копыта коню, испуганно вскрикнул. 

— Юноша! У вас бешеный конь. Я просто обязан найти ему более спокойную замену, — Ричард промолчал. 

До дома они не произнесли ни слова. И лишь на крыльце Рокэ сказал: 

— Отправляйся отдыхать, Дикон, — тот удивился, что кто-то знает его домашнее имя, но был совсем не против, если бы эр его так называл. Кроме благодарности, он чувствовал к Алве странную привязанность. Такие отношения у него могли бы, наверное, сложиться с отцом или старшим братом, но судьба распорядилась иначе. 

— Спасибо, эр Рокэ, — радостно, но устало ответил Ричард и вошел в дом. 

Добравшись до комнаты, он прилег отдохнуть буквально на минуту и проспал до вечера. А пришедший Хуан сообщил о начале войны.


	9. Chapter 9

_Завтра наше время закончится,  
Разлетится дрянными клочьями,   
Утром, криком вороньим порченным,   
Заплету в клинок одиночество.   
(«Завтра наше время закончится» Ольга Громыко)_

***

Сначала Дикону казалось: война — это увеселительная прогулка. Но такое впечатление пропало сразу после того, как он, доставляя послание Первого маршала главному лекарю, оказался в госпитале. Ему пришлось пройти через палаты с раненными солдатами и офицерами. Простым людям приходилось куда хуже, чем их командирам. Нижние чины лежали на сенниках, брошенных прямо на деревянный пол. В помещениях стояла ужасная вонь от гноящихся ран и испражнений. Усталые сестры милосердия и легко раненые солдаты шныряли между ранеными, перевязывая, делая компрессы и примочки и поправляя подушки. Всего больных было около сотни, но даже эта цифра поразила юного герцога.

В палате офицеров все выглядело более-менее пристойно: мужчины лежали на кроватях, покрытых белыми простынями. Выглядели они все вполне прилично, составляя резкий контраст с изможденными солдатами. Не сказать, будто им не пытались помочь: помощники лекарей выбивались из сил. Но не хватало лекарств, места, лекарей… На узкой койке у окна сидел мальчишка с забинтованной головой. Лишь присмотревшись к нему, Дикон заметил отсутствие у того ушей и глаз. Он, запинаясь, спросил, что же привело к таким последствиям. 

— А, — отозвался седой офицер. — Был ранен в бою и попал в плен к бириссцам. Те, твари Закатные, поиздевались над ним вдоволь и выпустили в голую степь. Там-то его, горемыку, и нашли… — Он замолк и уставился в окно. Мальчишка повернул слепую голову к Дику. И тогда он не выдержал, он бросился в кабинет главного лекаря, чуть не сбив по пути сестру с подносом, полным каких-то склянок. Отдав письмо адресату, Дикон стрелой вылетел из госпиталя, едва сдерживая злость и липкий страх. Ведь на месте этого мальчика мог оказаться он сам. Да лучше умереть, чем жить так!

***

На крыльце он впервые столкнулся с Оскаром Феншо. Молодой высокий офицер с щеголеватыми усиками весело улыбнулся Дикону и спросил: 

— С кем имею честь? 

— Ричард, герцог Окделл! — отрекомендовался тот. Лицо незнакомца просияло, но Дик почувствовал некую фальшь. 

— Оскар Феншо, генерал, к вашим услугам, герцог! — В голосе звучала наигранная радость. Сразу стало как-то неуютно, но Оскар, кажется, ничего не заметил.

— Можно я буду звать тебя Диконом? — и, не обратив внимания на отрицательное мотание головой, он продолжил, — ты, именно ты, станешь тем, кто возродит Талигойю. Так вот, Дикон, скоро мы выиграем эту войну… Ты представляешь, как это будет?! Вот я возвращаюсь в столицу на белом коне, которому кидают под ноги цветы молодые эрэа… — Глаза Феншо затянуло мечтательной поволокой. Ричарда перекосило от явной лжи в речах генерала. Что-то тот не договаривал. Вывернувшись из цепких полуобъятий Феншо, Ричард отступил на шаг и, вдохнув раскаленный воздух, произнес: 

— Меня ожидает Проэмперадор, а вас, генерал, я бы попросил держаться от меня подальше! — резко бросил он, развернулся и ушел, быстро ступая по мягкому песку.

***  


Казалось, инцидент был исчерпан. Феншо подходил к Ричарду только в случаях острой необходимости. Дикон был этому только рад. Он фехтовал, учился лазать по скалам, что удавалось ему гораздо легче, все-таки уроки Вильяма дали свои плоды… В общем, жизнь была полна впечатлений, и Ричард не хотел бы променять ее ни на какую другую. В степи война опять казалась сказкой. Он едва помнил того искалеченного офицера, хотя в первый же день послал ему достаточно большую часть бывших у него денег, не раскрывая своего имени. 

Алва строил какие-то планы и пребывал целыми днями в задумчивости. Дикон боялся к нему подходить и проводил большую часть времени с Эмилем Савиньяком. Старший-младший близнец никогда не унывал и своей лучезарной улыбкой мог вызвать живую радость в ком угодно. Однако, стоило ему лишь оказаться на военном совете в палатке Алвы, как Эмиль становился спокойным и будто превращался в копию брата. Его предложения были точны и всегда по делу, в отличие от Оскара Феншо, который был готов пространно рассуждать практически на любую тему. Он перечил даже самому Проэмперадору, заявляя, что долгое ожидание разрушает армию.

— Я бы на вашем месте, господин маршал, выбил бы бириссцев быстрой атакой, — Оскар остановился, чтобы перевести дух. 

— Для этого вы должны сначала оказаться на моем месте, Феншо, — отрезал Первый Маршал. Генерал побледнел, потом покраснел и бросил: 

— Да как вы смеете! Я бы… — И он быстрым шагом вышел из палатки.

***

После окончания совета Дикон притулился у коновязи, наблюдая за Соной, подаренной ему Алвой. Рядом с кобылой находился и Моро. Он приплясывал и тянулся большой мордой к карману куртки. Юноша выгреб оттуда остатки сушеных яблок и, отдав часть Соне, протянул руку к коню. Тот фыркнув, осторожно собрал губами «дар». Когда Дик отвернулся, Моро ткнулся ему в спину. Внимательно посмотрев в глаза коню, Ричард понял, что тот знает или ощущает куда больше, чем люди. И он, герцог, читает мысли животного. Те были простыми: «Хороший. Дал яблок. Почему боится?» И тогда Ричард протянул руки и обнял Моро за длинную шею. Тот доверчиво положил голову на плечо. Наверное, потому что рядом никого не было. Сона ткнулась носом в тыльную сторону руки, и Дикон распахнул объятия шире, да так и застыл между двух морисков, положивших головы ему на плечи. Жеребец на левое, кобыла — на правое. 

Издалека доносились голоса: Ричард узнал одного из говоривших — Оскар Феншо практически шепотом рассказывал кому-то о том, что сегодня ночью возьмет отряд верных людей и отправится к бириссцам, а потом в Кагету. Триста человек здорово ослабят армию Алвы и усилят его противников. Тем более проигравшего Проэмперадора казнят… А Рокэ явно был близок к поражению, как говорил их общий знакомый. И когда Первый Маршал исчезнет, он, Оскар, сможет пробиться к сердцу королевы. Другой человек отрезал: «Сначала выполните обещанное, генерал». Голоса затихли, а Дик остался думать, что бы все это могло значить.

Стало ясно, что затевался бунт. И об этом следовало сказать Алве. Но вдруг эр не поверит? И как тогда? Прикажет ли монсеньор расстрелять за необоснованные, как ему покажется, подозрения? 

Даже представлять это не хотелось. Решение нашлось после двух часов размышлений. Выход казался простым: достаточно было только собрать доказательства против Оскара и представить их монсеньору. Ричард решил, что вечером убедится в предательстве Феншо, а уже потом пойдет с докладом. То, что он тоже нарушит запрет, его практически не волновало.

***

Около полуночи Ричард выбрался из палатки, где дремал до вылазки. Монсеньора не было видно поблизости, и поэтому Дик со спокойной совестью отправился за уходящим отрядом. Он запрыгнул на Сону, Моро тихо заржал, но юноша шепотом попросил его замолчать. Кобыла осторожно и плавно несла Ричарда вслед за предателями. Все дальше от лагеря армии. 

Тихая степь расстилалась впереди. Ковыль хлестал метелками по коленям, звезды улыбались с неба. И Ричард забыл даже, зачем сбежал из лагеря. 

Он не заметил, как его обнаружили. Он не знал как, но ему было обидно. К нему приблизился Оскар Феншо. Презрительно улыбаясь, он осведомился: 

— Герцог, неужели вы решили к нам присоединиться? — спросил он, поправляя манжеты белоснежной даже в степи рубашки. 

— Вы — предатель! Я никогда не встану рядом с вами! — злясь, воскликнул Дик. 

— Как дерзко, Окделл. Это вам даром не пройдет. Взять его! — приказал он своим солдатам. Те молча подчинились.

Ричарда сволокли с кобылы. Сону хлестнули плеткой по лоснящемуся крупу, и животное умчалось в степь. Феншо, заметив это, раскричался: лошадь могла вернуться в лагерь! 

На руках и ногах Дикона защелкнули кандалы. И тогда он, как и в детстве, ощутил ужас: оковы вытягивали силы, заглушали голос Скал. Его посадил перед собой какой-то огромный человек в мужицкой одежде, весь провонявший потом. Погони не было.

***

К бириссцам они прибыли, когда занимался кроваво-алый рассвет. Их уже ждали. Впереди стоял старейшина. Это было понятно по длинной седой бороде и шкуре барса, покрывшей плечи старика. Феншо подошел к нему, поклонился. Произнес длинную речь на чужом, режущем слух, языке. Выслушал ответ. Еще раз поклонился. Дал знак сопровождающему, чтобы привел пленника. Старик внимательно осмотрел Окделла, поцокал языком и сказал ему на смеси талига и какого-то незнакомого языка: 

— Сколько в тебе силы. Наш бог будет рад, — все было произнесено тихо, безэмоционально, словно зачитали приговор о смертной казни. 

Старейшина кивнул своей свите, и те, подхватив Дика под руки, увели к деревне. Дикарь, спокойно переговариваясь с яростно жестикулировавшим Оскаром, шел следом. Ричарда привели в каморку, где он провел несколько часов. Кандалы сняли, за дверью караулили четыре «барса». 

Спустя несколько часов в комнату внесли огромную бадью с водой. Проскользнувшая за ними старуха сунула Ричарду в руки балахон из отбеленной ткани и ветошь. Долго стояла, раскачиваясь на носках, а потом буркнула на смеси Талига и своего языка: 

— Мойся, — всучила неведомо откуда взявшийся кусок пахнувшего кошачьим корнем мыла и удалилась. 

Дикон понимал: впереди его ждет что-то ужасное. Но перечить не решился, потому что знал: за непослушание последует ужасное наказание; вдобавок заныли шрамы, оставленные розгами. Окунувшись в теплую воду и смыв с себя пыль, Ричард почти перестал думать о предстоящем. Но воспоминания об ухмылке Оскара наводили на мысль о неприятностях. В комнату снова вошла старуха, указала на балахон из беленого льна, рявкнула: «Надевай!» и вышла. Дик молча подчинился. Затем ему принесли кружку темного отвара, сунули в руки, заставляя выпить. Ноги подкосились, и два седуна подхватили его и потащили куда-то. Ричард видел происходящее будто сквозь толщу воды.

***

Ричарда довели до прямоугольного камня, грубо швырнули на него. Это был жертвенник, как понял Дик. Базальт больно ударил по позвонкам и лопаткам. К кольям, расположенным по четырем краям алтаря, привязали руки и ноги. Растрепанная и влажная веревка впилась в кисти и лодыжки. Появился шаман. На шее у него висели бусы из клыков барса, на поясе рядом с кожаным мешочком расположились спиленные рога козла. Черное лицо было испещрено морщинами, но ладони были белыми и гладкими, словно у младенца. В руках шаман держал большой нож, покрытый письменами. Рядом с ним стоял Оскар. Нагло усмехаясь, он подошел к Дикону, внимательно осмотрел его. Взгляд его упал на правую руку. Раздался короткий вскрик. Феншо обернулся к колдуну и произнес: 

— У него знак подковы на руке. Это нечистый знак! — волнуясь и сбиваясь, забормотал он. Жрец нахмурил брови и приблизился к жертвеннику. Пока он думал, Оскар продолжал, — знаешь, Окделл, что с тобой сделают? Сначала тебе отрежут руку, ибо она осквернена, а потом вонзят нож в сердце и скормят его Великому Барсу! Гордись, оруженосец Первого маршала, ты утолишь голод Зверя, — глаза бывшего генерала сверкали безумным зеленым огнем. 

Колдун дал знак и все замолчали, отошли от алтаря. Он поднял нож и плавным движением опустил его на запястье, ударив точно по суставу. Дикон зажмурил глаза и в первую секунду не почувствовал боли. И лишь когда кровь потекла по руке, он закричал. Страшно, пронзительно. Оставленный на груди медальон завибрировал, кольцо Алвы на пальце левой руки сжалось. Скалы заворочались и завопили. Началось землетрясение. 

Обломки камней летели точно в головы окружавшим алтарь. Кровь Ричарда смешалась с кровью убитых Скалами. Белые одежды окрасились алым. Он снова закричал. По горам прошла судорога, рождая землетрясение. Сель спускался на лагерь бириссцев. Наконец Дик потерял сознание от боли. Последней мыслью было: «Создатель…»

***

Над жертвенником возникла призрачная рыжеволосая фигура. То оказался Франк Рихтер — мифическое существо, спутник Лесного Царя. Он помнил свое обещание и собирался исполнить его. Он запел над раненой рукой. Кровь, повинуясь силе его голоса, постепенно прекращала свой ток, а вскоре и совсем остановилась. Франк поднял Ричарда на руки и шагнул с алтаря. Оказался он в выжженной степи, по которой разъезжали отряды, посланные Алвой на поиски отряда Феншо. 

Пропажу Ричарда заметили практически сразу после ухода полка. Алва с горечью признал, что оруженосец оказался предателем. Но когда Сона вернулась в лагерь на рассвете одна, Рокэ понял, что ошибся в своих выводах: полумориску Дикон любил и не стал бы отказываться от нее. И непобедимому Первому маршалу стало по-настоящему страшно. Он ведь нес ответственность за Ричарда. В конце концов, Алан Окделл заботился о нем, спас его от смертельной опасности… И чем мог Рокэ, происходивший из рода тех, кто всегда платил долги, оправдаться перед предком своего оруженосца? Стало больно, как будто из сердца вырвали небольшой, вроде бы неважный, кусок, но оказалось, что он прирос, как влитой. Конечно, никто не мог увидеть душевных метаний Алвы: внешне он оставался спокоен и даже весел. А внутренности грыз червячок страха. А вдруг никогда не увидит он непутевого мальчишку, вечно влипавшего в неприятности и ставшего ему почти семьей. 

Рокэ сидел в палатке, опершись руками на колени. Голова нестерпимо ныла от бессонницы, а под глазами залегли тени. Эмиль, видя, как переменился друг за несколько часов после пропажи оруженосца, выслал еще несколько отрядов специально для поисков Ричарда. 

Первыми на Франка наткнулся веселый Лово, с лаем выскочивший из-за кустов, а вслед за ним появились адуаны. Увидев Ричарда на руках у незнакомца, те мгновенно вытащили заряженные пистолеты. Но когда заговорил Рихтер, так же быстро убрали их обратно. 

— Господа, этот юноша — оруженосец вашего Проэмперадора. Я слышал, на его поиски отправлены несколько отрядов. Полагаю, вы один из них? —дождавшись кивка, Франк шагнул к лошадям. 

Он подал Ричарда Жану Шеманталю, который усадил юношу перед собой в седло и приказал одному из своих солдат взять Франка на коня. Рихтер покачал головой, произнес: «Прощай, Дикон. Теперь навсегда». И растворился в воздухе на глазах у изумленных адуанов. По возвращении Шеманталя в лагере случился переполох. 

Лекарь, осмотрев рану, лишь покачал головой и сказал, что с такими повреждениями не живут, но оруженосцу Первого Маршала повезло. За лечением Ричарда Рокэ Алва наблюдал сам. Война за Варасту была почти выиграна благодаря спустившемуся селю, а вот сражение за жизнь Дикона еще только начиналось.


	10. Chapter 10

_Одинокая звезда  
В небесах к себе манит,   
А уставшая душа   
С каждым днем сильней болит.   
День прожить, чтобы опять   
Ночью просто не уснуть...   
Больше нечего терять,  
Вдруг поняв простую суть...   
(Ольга Кормухина «Путь»)_

***

Когда Дикон открыл глаза, первое, что он увидел, был серый свод низкой палатки. На смену безразличию пришло удивление: Ричард был уверен в своей смерти, но резкая боль в руке вернула ему ощущение реальности происходящего.

Он застонал. Воспоминания возвращались медленно. Единственное, в чем он точно не сомневался: у него нет ладони. И никогда не будет. Ричард коротко выдохнул от бессилия. В палатку заглянула голова, по-старушечьи повязанная платком. Рот с провалами зубов произнес: «Вы очнулись, сударь! Радость-то какая! Сейчас крикну кого-нибудь позвать Первого маршала. Уж больно он за вас волновался, сердечный…» Старуха исчезла. Через несколько минут полог снова приподнялся, и в палатку шагнул Рокэ. Он выглядел спокойным и, улыбаясь, бросил внимательный взгляд на Дика и спросил: 

— Как вы себя чувствуете, юноша? — Глаза его светились, словно бы он уже выиграл войну. 

— Спасибо, эр Рокэ… Сносно, — пробормотал Ричард. Он сел, подернул одеяло левой рукой и тупо уставился на оставшуюся культю. — И как я буду жить? — отчаянно спросил он. 

Алва, желая приободрить своего оруженосца, ответил: 

— Сделают вам протез-крюк, я подарю попугая… И пойдете в пираты. Плавать по морям, похищать красавиц, находить клады… Отомстите всем своим врагам, — он рассмеялся, но тут же оборвал сам себя. Глаза Ричарда застлала красная пелена, он вспомнил, как падали камни, как кричали дети под обломками домов; как страшно застыло лицо молодой беременной женщины; как была залита кровью белоснежная борода старика.

Юноша уставился в никуда пустыми глазами: перед внутренним взором вставали картины недалекого прошлого. Ведь он, Повелитель Скал, мог это остановить! И…не остановил. Из-за него погибли ни в чем не повинные дети! Как ему теперь жить? Как смотреть в глаза людям? А главное: камни радовались, убивая и выпивая пролитую кровь. И эта радость болезненным ощущением отзывалась в животе. Хотелось схватить саблю и нестись вперед, кося головы попадавшихся на пути. Но ведь это не его мысли! Это что-то мерзкое, серое, похожее на крысу, поселилось в груди. Оно хотело смерти. И он, Ричард, не поддастся этой порче! Зрачки его из серых стали прозрачными, потом глаза закатились и юноша упал на лежанку. 

Рокэ несколько секунд в оцепенении стоял рядом, не понимая, что вызвало такую реакцию. Потом догадался позвать знахарку. Та, с горечью покачав головой, пробормотала что-то про слезы скал, осушенные ветром, и вышла. Ричарда оставили в покое.

***

Во время сражений Ричард, проводивший все время в палатке, слышал шум за тонкими стенками и закрывал уши подушкой. Ему снились жуткие рожи, иначе не назовешь, которые гнались не за ним — за безвинными людьми, и пожирали их. Иногда Ричард сам оказывался такой тварью. Да, монсеньор объяснял, что он, Дикон, не виноват в смерти этих несчастных, но Рокэ-то не чувствовал яростного упоения камней, он не был Повелителем Скал. Хотя, стоило признать, что рядом с Алвой было спокойнее, чем с той же знахаркой. Та постоянно чего-то хотела, теребила, звала, вела… Дикон покорно выполнял ее требования: иногда даже говорил. А эр Рокэ… Он иногда просто приходил, садился рядом и молчал. И появлялось чувство, словно его обнимало молчание, накатывало, словно морская волна. 

Иногда Дикону снилась синяя гладь. Она бушевала и ревела, а где-то там, вдали, тонул монсеньор. И он, Ричард, не мог спасти Алву. После подобных кошмаров Ричард просыпался в холодном поту и залпом пил тепловатую воду. В одну из таких ночей к нему пришел Алва. Он выглядел усталым и измотанным: на следующий день намечалось подписание мирного договора с Адгемаром. Рокэ, как и обычно, сел на топчан, стоявший напротив кровати Ричарда, молча посмотрел через приоткрытый полог на звезды, а потом прилег на лежанку и уснул, словно младенец. Дик был уверен, что эр знал о его сумасшествии, о желании убивать, принадлежащем не ему. Но Рокэ уснул совсем рядом с ним, доверяя, не боясь, что безумие внезапно накинется на оруженосца. Ричард встал и неловко накрыл Рокэ одеялом: одной рукой это оказалось сложно. Серая крыса в груди забилась в угол и жалобно попискивала, боясь слепящего огня, взявшегося из ниоткуда.

***  


Эту войну Проэмперадор Варасты выиграл. Мир был подписан. Войско с победой возвращалось в столицу. Впереди ехал Первый маршал со своим верным оруженосцем. Тот мерно покачивался в седле, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. Алва увлеченно разговаривал с Эмилем Савиньяком, и Ричард оказался предоставлен сам себе. Дурные мысли не одолевали его, дорога делала все впечатления смутными, оставляя тупую усталость и забытье. 

Ворон и орлан, дерущиеся в воздухе, разлетелись в разные стороны, едва завидев всадников. Рокэ пошутил про страх птиц перед земными существами. Эмиль, смеясь, спросил: боится ли он, называемый Вороном, людей, которые тоже ходят по земле? Алва рассмеялся, сказал, что люди недостаточно страшны для такой птицы. И, дав Моро шенкелей, умчался вперед. 

Во Фрамбуа сделали остановку. Вечером состоялась встреча близнецов Савиньяков. Алва тоже был рад видеть Лионеля, а Ричарду внезапно стало все равно. Завтра состоится бал, а потом начнется новая жизнь, в которую он войдет, имея только одну руку… Он еще до сих пор не научился управляться с повседневными делами левой рукой. Правая, исчезнувшая кисть ныла по ночам. Естественно, Ричард никому не говорил о ней — в детстве его научили сдерживать боль. Даже проницательный Алва ни о чем не догадался. А еще… он, Ричард, был полуэльфом. А значит, проклят на всю жизнь. И не нужен никому: сестры скоро выйдут замуж, а матушка и так полностью ушла в свое горе.

Ричард выпил два бокала вина и, наплевав на приличия, попросил дозволения удалиться. Алва, внимательно взглянув на него, кивнул. Дикон быстро выскочил из комнаты. В своей спальне он провалился в странный беспокойный кошмар. Ему снился кабинет в особняке Алвы. Монсеньор сидел у камина, а он, Ричард, наливал в бокал вино. Рокэ отпил два глотка и свалился замертво, а он, Дикон, опрокинув оставшееся в себя, почему-то выжил. Ему снилось, что его разрезали на части, запекли и подали на стол. Он чувствовал, как острые зубы знакомых ему людей - короля, королевы, кансильера - впиваются в него. Во главе стола сидел Алва и, приветливо улыбаясь, резал его глаза на кусочки. Дикон проснулся от собственного крика, но никто не пришел проведать его. Замерзая от ужаса, юноша смотрел на то, как приближается рассвет.

***

Во дворце было устроено великое торжество. Придворный композитор сочинил марш под названием «Триумф Рокэ Алвы», король подарил Первому маршалу меч, а королева, смущаясь и розовея ложной краской, поцеловала его в лоб, одарив Орденом Святой Октавии. Небо, взбесившись, устроило зрелище для жителей столицы. На увечье Ричарда смотрели с интересом. Еще бы! Такой молодой, а уже удостоен Ордена Талигойской Розы. Многие хотели бы знать, за что. Эрэа красовались, надеясь на танец с герцогом Окделлом. Все сияло радостью, к которой примешивались страх, обида, ненависть… Дикону кружили голову эти чувства, развеянные по всему залу. Они исходили и от кавалеров, и от дам. Лишь рядом с Алвой было спокойно: от него пахло морской свежестью. 

Утомленные суетой эр и оруженосец уехали из дворца. Ричард, измученный болью в руке, размеренно покачивался в седле. Он едва уловил шорох справа и липкое, удушливое ощущение близкой лжи скрутило руки. Дикон бросился вперед и едва почувствовал, как руку чуть выше локтя обожгло огнем. Дикон вылетел из седла, а удар головой о камни лишил его сознания. Алва быстро спешился и опустился рядом. Из ворот особняка выбежал Хуан, следом за которым выехал на лошади Антонио. Он сорвался в галоп, едва увидел раненого оруженосца соберано и кровь на мостовой. Рокэ бережно, чтобы не сделать поток крови сильнее, поднял того на руки. Темно-бордовая жидкость заливала ему мундир. Алва внес оруженосца в дом и уложил на кровать в ближайшей комнате. Кинжалом, протертым касерой, Рокэ разрезал куртку и рубашку. На залитой алым ткани осталось тонкое мальчишеское тело. Стреляли из мушкетона картечью: несколько поверхностных ран слабо кровоточили, а одна из дробин перебила вену. Разорвав рубашку Ричарда, он скрутил жгут из ткани и перемотал плечо чуть ниже раны. 

Потом Рокэ взял Ричарда за левую руку, на которой было надето кольцо Дома Ветра. Алва подышал на перстень, согревая. Следуя странному предчувствию, он кинжалом разрезал кожу на пальце и капнул кровью на черный камень. Тот засветился синим огнем. Бледное лицо Ричарда выглядело теперь практически нормальным. Теперь кровь текла из раны тонкой струйкой, а не бурным потоком. Прибыл лекарь, мэтр Кансл, осмотрел Ричарда. 

Тому повезло: дробина не задела кости, и восстановление должно было пройти быстро. Мэтр осторожно вытащил пулю и перебинтовал раны Ричарда. Тот заметался во сне, Алва положил ладонь на лоб оруженосца, и тот успокоился. Ночь прошла тихо, а к утру Дикон очнулся.

***

Алва, заснувший в кресле, мгновенно встрепенулся, едва Ричард зашевелился. Тот был еще слаб, но уже хотел встать. Рокэ удержал его за плечи и заботливо уложил обратно. Они сидели в тишине, а потом Дикон заговорил: 

— Вы знаете, о чем я думал, когда лежал на мостовой? — заметив приподнятую в вопросе бровь, он продолжил, — мне казалось: я никому не нужен. Понимаете, совсем никому. Никто не хотел меня видеть. А потом рядом появились вы… — Он замолк. И тогда тихо-тихо заговорил Алва.

— А ты, Дикон, представляешь, что почувствовал я в тот момент? Когда-то я сам выбрал тебя оруженосцем, но знаешь ли ты, почему? — Не останавливаясь для взгляда на удивленного Ричарда, Рокэ повысил голос. — Когда-то твой предок, Алан Окделл, спас мне жизнь, и я поклялся самому себе помочь его потомку, то есть тебе. Сначала я думал: ты будешь мальчишкой, с зашоренным взглядами на мир, но потом я понял, что в тебе скрыто гораздо больше, чем ты хочешь показать. Постепенно я привязывался к тебе. В конце концов, я давным-давно ни о ком не заботился. Никому не нужна была моя помощь: все были достаточно самостоятельны. Конечно, ты рвался в бой, но тебя все еще надо было спасать и помогать, — Алва ненадолго прервался. — А потом в Варасте ты внезапно исчез. Я испугался и молил всех богов о том, чтобы тебя нашли. Кто-то смилостивился надо мной, и тебя привезли в лагерь. А теперь, по возвращении в столицу, я снова не смог уберечь своего оруженосца… Если у меня когда-нибудь могли быть дети… Но это невозможно, я проклят. Зато у меня есть ты, — Рокэ улыбнулся. 

— Послушайте, я ведь тоже проклят, монсеньор… Моя мать — эльфийка из другого мира. Я чувствую ложь и повелеваю камнями. Вы оказались единственным, кто никогда не врал мне… Я считал это странным, поэтому очень медленно, но со своей стороны я тоже привязался к вам. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы вы были моим отцом… — последнюю фразу Ричард произнес совсем тихо. 

Алва рассмеялся и встряхнул головой. Заметив удивленный взгляд Ричарда, он ответил: 

— Я тоже повелеваю Ветрами и чувствую ложь. Когда-то давно, два Круга назад, моя пра-прабабка влюбилась в пришельца из другого мира, который по семейным преданиям тоже называл себя «эльфом»… Так пошел род Алва. А что касается лжи… — Рокэ внезапно посерьезнел. — Запомните, я не вру. Никому и никогда. И если вы хотите видеть меня свои отцом, запомните этот закон и следуйте ему всегда, — однако лицо его тут же смягчилось, когда он заметил удивление и ужас на лице Ричарда: мог ли чувствующий ложь лгать сам? Они некоторое время они молчали. Алва, не зная, о чем говорить дальше, неожиданно для самого себя предложил: — Юноша, в завершение этой… душещипательной сцены, я расскажу тебе сказку. В конце концов, обязанность отца — рассказывать детям разные истории, — он усмехнулся. 

— Я не ребенок! — вскинулся Дикон. Подумав, он все-таки произнес, — но мне почти никто и никогда не рассказывал ничего… — Он несколько обиженно замолчал.

Алва потянулся и погладил оруженосца по голове, встрепав непокорные русые волосы. 

— Слушай, Дикон, — улыбнулся Рокэ. — Давным-давно жил-был мальчик с золотыми волосами и голубыми глазами. Звали его Антонио. Он был самым красивым ребенком на свете и знал это. Но у него не было сердца. Вернее, орган, называемый этим словом, у мальчика присутствовал, но доброты не было ни на грош. Однажды Антонио встретил Джона — карлика, с которым случайно попал на бал к Принцессе. Та, совсем еще девочка, была даже слишком гордая. Желая посмеяться над калекой, она приказала ему подойти к зеркалу. Надо сказать, что бедный горбун никогда не видел своего отражения. Осознав, что он ужасен, Джон упал, а его бедное сердце остановилось. Антонио бросился к карлику и захотел спасти его. Он взмолился об этом Создателю, но обязательным условием жизни Джона была смерть мальчика. Принцесса начала уговаривать его, чтобы он женился на ней и забыл про горбуна. Но Антонио оттолкнул руки Принцессы и, вырвав свое сердце, вложил его в грудь карлика. Джон ожил, а мальчик без сердца упал замертво, — Алва взглянул на Дика. У того в глазах стояли слезы. — Карлик превратился в прекрасного Принца и женился на Принцессе. Правда, он запретил вспоминать своего спасителя. У них с Принцессой родился сын, у которого было большое золотое сердце, перешедшее ему в наследство от мальчика без сердца. Дикон всхлипнул. Он не знал, почему плачет: история словно всколыхнула память. Ему показалось, что нечто подобное произошло с его предками по материнской линии. По щекам Ричарда побежали дорожки соленой влаги.

Рокэ пересел на кровать, обнял Дика. Слезы промочили ему рубашку, но это не имело никакого значения. Вместе с водой уходила боль и сумасшествие. Растворялись, исчезая, неприязнь и недоверие. Алва понял, о чем говорила старуха: слезы Скал осушил Ветер. На место боли пришло тихое счастье. Где-то в другом мире все сложилось иначе, а здесь и сейчас царили уют и тишина. Камни тихо урчали, за окном едва слышно подпевал воздух.


	11. Chapter 11

_Я падаю в небо,  
Да, я убегаю.   
Покуда не поздно —   
Пока открыта дверь.   
Я падаю в небо,   
Там всё очень просто,   
И все ваши тайны   
Мне не нужны теперь.   
(Ольга Кормухина «Я падаю в небо»)_

***

Выздоровление шло легко. Крепкий молодой организм, хорошее питание и появившаяся воля к жизни делали свое дело. Алва, хоть и был занят делами, каким-то чудом находил силы, чтобы проводить время со своим оруженосцем. Они о многом переговорили за те две недели, пока лекарь не разрешал Ричарду вставать. Например, Дикону стало известно, что его эр когда-то воспитывался Аланом Окделлом. Они вместе долго размышляли о том, как же такое могло произойти, но ответа так и не нашли. Если бы сторонний наблюдатель взглянул на них, то невольно бы удивился, как стали похожи представители двух враждующих родов. Это почти никак не выражалось внешне, разве что в чуть приподнятых уголках губ. Родство было в глазах: в них светилось прозрачное понимание глубины мира, способность повелевать стихиями и длинный путь за спиной.

Ричард встал через две недели, еще через одну начал пытаться фехтовать и восстанавливаться после полученных ран. Постоянные тренировки изматывали неокрепшее тело, но в то же время делали его сильнее. Иногда по ночам Дикону снились кошмары и он, закусывая подушку, сдерживал крик, не желая будить кого бы то ни было. С ним и так слишком много возились, как ему казалось. Разве обязан эр сидеть со своим оруженосцем, когда у того начинался приступ надорской болезни? Нет, так следовало поступать самому оруженосцу, но никак не монсеньору…

***

Очередная тренировка проходила утром. Фехтовать становилось все легче, хотя левая рука подчинялась еще неохотно. До того уровня владения шпагой, который был раньше, лежал длинный путь. Финт, удар, поворот… Правую руку прострелила боль. От неожиданности Ричард, не заметив выбоины в камнях внутреннего дворика, упал. Алва, отбросив шпагу, кинулся к нему. Но Дикон, повинуясь нелепому порыву, оттолкнул протянутую руку. 

Пошатываясь, встал и, превозмогая боль в лодыжке, побрел к особняку. Рокэ в два счета догнал его и, дернув за плечо, развернул к себе. Цепким взором выхватил тени под глазами, в которых стояли слезы. 

— Что такое, юноша? — обеспокоенно спросил Алва. 

— У…уйдите, эр Рокэ, — пробормотал Дик. Монсеньор в это время, мягко поддерживая оруженосца, вел его к скамейке. Усадив расстроенного Ричарда, он опустился рядом, глядя в глаза. 

— Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело фехтовать левой рукой, но… — начал он, но был перебит Диконом: 

— Я никогда не смогу фехтовать и управляться с делами так, как делал это раньше! — ответил Ричард сквозь невольные злые слезы. Рокэ, подумав, обнял его и, гладя по голове, заговорил: — Послушай, юноша… Главное во всем этом — твое желание. Хочешь, расскажу историю, которую мне когда-то поведал Алан? — дождавшись кивка Ричарда, он продолжил. — В горах жила-была эрэа, которая не могла ходить. Она полюбила юношу, поставившего для любой желающей стать его женой, такое условие: она должна была выполнить танец быстрее всех в их деревне. Бедная барышня не знала, что делать. Однако местная шаманка, — Дикон вздрогнул на этом слове и Рокэ снова растрепал ему волосы, — посоветовала ей добраться в горы, к кромке снегов, и просить Небо о возможности ходить. Отчаявшись, эрэа уговорила соседей отнести ее туда, где начинался снег. Весь день и вечер она просила, а в полночь раздался голос: «Встань и иди». Она ступила на снег, ожегший ноги холодом, и сделала первый неуверенный шаг. Всю ночь она кружилась в сумасшедшем танце с ветром, а поутру вернулась в деревню. Она смогла «обогнать» самую быструю соперницу в деревне и вышла замуж за юношу. Они жили долго и счастливы, но это нас уже не интересует… — Алва посмотрел на затихшего Ричарда, а потом спросил, — понял? 

— Да, — кивнул Дик. 

— Для того, чтобы добиться чего-то, нужно многое вынести. У тебя получится, Дикон. Продолжаем тренировку! — закончил Рокэ, встал и, потянул Ричарда за собой. Тот с легкой неохотой подчинился. В этот день, впервые за все время тренировок, юноша смог почти достать своего эра кончиком шпаги.

***

Через день пришло письмо из Надора: Наль и Айрис с радостью приглашали своего брата и кузена на важнейшее в их жизни торжество. Дикон с легкой грустью показал послание Алве и сказал, что уезжает. Рокэ, хитро сверкнув глазами, осведомился, положено ли оруженосцу пригласить эра на семейное торжество. Ричард, просияв, спросил: 

— Монсеньор, Вы и вправду хотите… поехать со мной? — Вопрос получился робким, словно пятилетний ребенок желает узнать, можно ли ему пойти гулять, а не герцог Надора приглашает в свои владения властителя Кэналлоа.

— А эрэа Мирабелла не будет против? — усмехнувшись, спросил Алва. 

— Надеюсь, что нет… — с некоторой опаской в голосе ответил Ричард. 

— Тогда идите собираться. Отправляемся завтра на рассвете, — распорядился Рокэ и углубился в дела, которые ему нужно было закончить. 

Выехав на следующий день, они достигли замка через неделю. Около ворот их встретила радостная Айрис, а матушка, чуть хмуря брови, все-таки допустила сына к своей руке. В замке царила радостная и прозрачная атмосфера чистоты. Комнаты и коридоры изменились до неузнаваемости. 

Жених и невеста сияли, как два маленьких солнышка. Мирабелла, глядя на них, сама потихоньку оттаивала, вспоминая прошлое счастье. Она стала мягче с младшими девочками, которые ходили как принцессы в своих новых платьях. Особенно радовалась Дейдри, когда Алва склонился перед ней в поклоне, как перед настоящей дамой. Ричард знал, что Рокэ было не сложно доставить удовольствие девочкам, запертым в четырех стенах всю свою жизнь, и радовался за монсеньора: тот стал чаще улыбаться. 

Бракосочетание происходило в часовне, специально украшенной к празднику. По стенам висели гирлянды из елей, украшенные стеклянными шарами. Над местом, где стояли молодые, был подвешен венок из омелы. Айрис тайком поглядывала вверх и счастливо хихикала, сбивая весь торжественный настрой. Наконец прозвучал заветный вопрос: «Согласны ли вы стать мужем и женой?» И жених, и невеста хором ответили «да», сорвав весь церемониал. По обычаю молодожены поцеловали друг друга, а после все гости отправились на пир. 

Празднество текло своим чередом: Айрис и Наль, не обращая ни на кого внимания, разговаривали о чем-то друг с другом, девочки весело шушукались. Мужчины разговаривали между собой и расспрашивали Алву о ходе военных кампаний, матушка, что удивительно, хотела знать больше о столичной моде, пытая Дикона каверзными вопросами… Пир подходил к концу. Разбившиеся по группам гости уже не нуждались во внимании хозяев, и молодые удалились. Мирабелла, сославшись на головную боль, покинула зал с пожеланиями спокойной ночи и увела за собой детей. Те из приезжих, которые остались в замке, расходились по спальням, а остальные уезжали. Наконец, Рокэ с Ричардом остались в огромной зале одни. Ричард сонно примостился у ног Алвы и откинул голову ему на колени. Алва лениво перебирал волосы оруженосца и, подумав, спросил: 

— Вы счастливы? 

— Да, — выдохнул Дикон и, устроившись поудобней, заснул. Алве пришлось будить Ричарда, вести того в его комнату и укладывать спать. 

Выйдя из спальни Дикона, Рокэ спросил самого себя, а счастлив ли он сам? И смог с уверенностью ответить на этот вопрос. Да, впервые за свою жизнь, Алва мог назвать себя полностью умиротворенным: не хотелось никуда рваться. Он тихо и задумчиво шел по коридору, а Камни и Ветер пели за окном: 

_Мы ничего не теряем, ведь ничего не имеем.  
Не дожидайся прощанья - стучись в закрытые двери.   
Мы так любить обещаем, как никогда не сумеем,   
Но и на грани отчаяния я всё равно тебе верю.*_

*(«Мы ничего не теряем», Ясвена)


End file.
